Those Nights
by NightmareWalker
Summary: Jane and Maura met in the most unlikely of ways, when Jane was being...well, Jane. Precocious and certain, Jane couldn't be more different from shy and introverted Maura, but their bond was immediate, and long lasting. Rizzles, friendship and romantic as the story progresses. M for swears and eventual sex.
1. First Impression

Alright, not much to say this time 'round. Ahm, I'll be giving you ages at the beginning of each chapter, chapters are chronological, aaannd...that's it, I think! Not really anything specific planned for this fic, don't know lengthwise or plot wise, other than Rizzles is a guarantee. Suggestions for chapters are welcome!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ages:7 &amp; 5

A small girl, dark curls bouncing wildly on her shoulder, slipped through the crowd with a stubborn frown on her face. She paused when she heard her name over the crowd's noises but kept moving. "Jane? Janie, get back here!" She ignored the anger and fear in her mother's voice and disappeared around the edge of a booth, palming some quarters (that she had snuck from Angela's purse) in her hand. She was awed by the number of people and the lights that illuminated the pier, the residual scents of ocean air and popcorn making her mouth water and her step lighter.

Jane paused in front of a booth that had bottles lined up behind the counter and gained the carnie's attention. The man grinned (showing his tobacco stained teeth) and swaggered toward her, crouching so he was level with her eyes. "Well, doll, you itching to test your aim? Got three balls and a tower of bottles waiting to be knocked down for ya." He thumbed at the game over his shoulder and Jane shifted to look at the bottles again (and so she couldn't smell his pungent odor).

She studied the prizes on the wall, gaze drifting over the flimsy plastic toys, girly dolls, and silly boy themed toys. A large, stuffed turtle caught her eyes and she looked it over, admiring the brightly colored shell and size. Jane nodded firmly and the man laughed, clapping her on the shoulder and leading her to the counter. He pulled a stool up for her and she stepped up, laying two quarters on the counter. He swiped his hand over them and they disappeared (she blinked and looked up in awe), replaced by three wooden balls.

Jane hefted one experimentally and tossed it in the air a few times under the carnie's sharp eyes, then drew her arm back (nearly tumbling off the stool in the process) and let the ball fly. It sailed over the bottles and thudded against the back wall, then disappeared behind the table. "That's too bad, kid. Throw another. Really put your arm into it." Jane's temper flared as the man smirked at her and she picked up another ball, threw it with all her might, and watched it sail through the air. The bottles toppled with a clatter and scattered across the table, and Jane crowed in victory. The man smiled ruefully and bent to pick them up while Jane (loudly) celebrated.

"Alright kid, pick your prize. Anything on the wall's yours." Jane gave a cursory glance to the toys again but pointed imperiously at the stuffed turtle that had first caught her eye. The carnie handed the toy to her and Jane inspected the purple and yellow swirling designs on its shell and its green fins and head. She smiled winsomely at the man and hopped off the stool, disappearing again into the crowd.

After fifteen minutes of wandering, Jane was seriously reconsidering her (not so) well thought out plan of running off to explore on her own. She rubbed her fist against her eye tiredly and stubbornly blinked back the tears in her eyes while hefting the turtle higher on her shoulder. She was jostled by legs and stumbled against the side of a building, scraping her arm against the rough wood. Her eyes screwed shut and she sniffled, wiping her nose. Another person bumped into her and Jane fell back against the side of the building. "Ma..." Her lip trembled and she felt a sob building in her chest as she shut her eyes against the overwhelming scene.

A hand was set on her head and Jane heard a female voice speak to her softly with a lilting accent. "Where are your parents, darling?" Jane looked up at the most graceful (and absolutely tallest) looking woman she had ever seen. Jewelry glinted at her ears and throat, her smile was slight (more aloof than maternal), and her skin was distinctly free of wrinkles (actually, Jane thought, she didn't think lines would dare settle on that elegant face).

Despite her appearance, Jane ducked out from under her hand and took a few prudent steps back. "Just...over there." She gestured vaguely in the direction of the Ferris wheel and was about to make a run for it as the woman turned to look over when something caught her eye. A small hand reached around the edge of the woman's dress, gripping the material tightly, and intelligent hazel eyes peered at her from behind her leg. The little girl smiled shyly and disappeared behind the woman's dress again, and Jane was left with the impression of dimples and golden curls (and pale skin and budding feelings).

"Can you find your way back to them?" The woman's voice brought Jane back to the moment at hand and she looked back up at her. She nodded, hesitated a few moments, then shook her head and buried her face against the plushy in her arms. "Okay, dear, take my hand. Maura, darling, where are – oh, there you are. It's alright, come say hello to – what is your name, dear?" The woman's voice softened slightly and Jane's ears perked up.

"Jane." She offered her hand (as her father had taught she and her brothers) and shook hands with the woman, who had stooped slightly to be closer.

"Jane, it is a pleasure. I am Constance and this," she gestured at the tiny (although anyone was tiny to Jane's already lanky height, even at seven) girl still half hiding behind her, "is my daughter, Maura. Maura, darling, say hello."

Maura (the word was silky in Jane's mind) inched out from behind Constance's dress and shyly stuck her hand out. "I'm Maura." Jane gripped her hand (small and soft) and shook it gently, afraid she'd injure the tiny girl somehow, and smiled at her.

"Well, dears, shall we go?" Constance offered her hands and the girls each took one, following her through the mob of people (Jane noticed they seemed to part for the woman like she was royalty) toward the Ferris wheel. Jane craned her neck back to stare at the top of the colorfully lit machine and felt her anxiety fall away the longer she held Constance's hand. "Jane, dear, do you see your parents?"

Jane jerked her head around, but all she could see were legs and feet. "I'm too small. Wait, I'll just-" She shoved the plushy into Maura's arms and scrambled onto a bench, perching precariously atop the back of it and looking around. At first she didn't see anything, but as her eyes panned back across the crowd, she caught sight of a familiar head of hair. "Ma! Ma, over here!" Jane jumped (stumbled, really) off the bench and ran through the crowd, pushing past legs and staggering past a group of giggling teenagers. "Ma!"

"Janie? Jane, where are you?" She heard her mother's voice to the right and veered toward it, breaking through the crowd and throwing herself at Angela. She hugged her waist tightly and felt arms around her shoulders. "Oh, Jane, where were you?! I thought – you know better than to run off! You could have been hurt, or taken, or-or!-"

"Ma, I'm fine! I just played some games, and then Constance found me and led me back here and-"

"Who is this woman? Didn't we teach you anything, girl? Don't go anywhere with strangers, they aren't always-"

"I know, ma, I know! But she was nice, and she had-"

"I don't care if she had a french poodle, you don't go anywhere with someone you don't know! God, Janie, if something had happened to-"

"Jane? Are you here? Did you find your mother?" Another voice silenced the two, and Jane watched Angela's jaw drop when Constance appeared. The woman seemed relieved when she caught sight of Jane and her gaze transferred to Angela next. "You must be Jane's mother?"

"Yeah, I'm Angela Rizzoli. Who are you?" Angela's tone was curt (and her stance was decidedly hostile) as she glared at the woman.

Constance merely raised a brow and smiled distantly. "I am Constance Isles. I found your daughter wandering around the carnival and thought it prudent to return her to you. I would be beside myself if Maura ever disappeared." Maura appeared from behind Constance's dress (clutching the turtle tightly to her chest) and smiled at Jane.

"Hey, my toy!" Jane stood in front of Maura and began to reach out for the stuffed animal. She saw Maura's face fall slightly, but the small girl loosened her grip to surrender the plushy. Jane felt a stab of guilt in her gut and slowly lowered her hands. "Do you...wanna keep it? My brothers would just tear it apart anyway." Maura's eyes lit up and Jane smiled. "Can you take care of my turtle for me?"

"Actually," Maura said, "I think it's a tortoise. The way its feet are formed and the pattern of its shell show..." Jane stared blankly at Maura and the small blonde gradually stopped speaking.

"How do you know that?"

Jane sounded amazed even to her own ears and Maura blushed and toed a crack in the pavement with her shoes. "I like tortoises. I want to own one someday." The random information (adorably delivered) made Jane smile.

"That sounds cool. Can I see your turtle when you get it?"

"_Tortoise_." Maura scowled and Jane laughed, both girls unaware of their mothers watching them.

Angela met Constance's eyes and offered her hand with a hesitant smile. "I'm sorry about this, my Janie just doesn't listen somet-"

"Ma! I just wanted to play some of the games! You never let me do anything fun!" Jane frowned and stomped her foot petulantly. Angela's eyes narrowed (Jane ignored the warning) and she pointed her finger at her daughter.

"I didn't want you running off with all these people! You know we have to get home, it's a school night, young lady!"

"But maaaaa..."

"No. C'mon, Jane, we have to go." Angela held her hand out and Jane grudgingly took hold of it.

"I wanted to play some more."

"We'll come back next weekend, when your father is free and your brothers can come."

"Yay." Jane rolled her eyes and Angela narrowed her eyes in warning.

"Jane Clementine..."

"Ma, not my middle name!"

"Then you shouldn't sass me, young lady. I'm still your mother."

Jane blew her unruly curls out of her face and grumbled to herself. She heard Maura giggle behind her and glanced back with a smile. "Maura, can I play with you sometime?"

Maura looked up at Constance, who met Angela's eyes. Angela shrugged and Constance smile slightly. "Of course dear; I'll get Mrs. Rizzoli's number and we'll set something up." The two women swapped phone numbers and Jane watched Maura fidget with the plushy in her arms.

"Are you gonna name it?"

Maura's head canted to the side and Jane pointed at the stuffed tortoise (she made a mental note to call it a turtle just to get a rise out of her). "Uhm, should I?"

"Well, yeah, he's yours now, isn't he? All my stuffed animals get names, so your turtle should, too." Jane smiled when Maura frowned (she _knew_ it would bug her) and waited.

"It's a tortoise, Jane. And I don't know a name for him yet. I have to think of the perfect one."

Jane nodded and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Okay. Maybe you'll have a name next time we meet?" Maura nodded determinedly and Jane smiled. "Cool!" Angela took her hand and they walked away. "Bye, Maura!" Maura waved at the brunette and hugged the turtle close to her chest, smiling into the toy with anticipation.


	2. Sleep Overs

Dudes, words cannot describe how fucking epic this is, that I've gotten so much of a response from ONE CHAPTER. Seriously, I wanted to giggle madly when I realized just how many of you liked this! You guys are fucking amazing. Happy Easter, by the way, although I don't celebrate the holiday as it was intended, I'm just in it for the roast beef and time with kin and friends. Don't forget to leave suggestions if you have any!

1970Kate-H gets a cookie for being 50th follower!

*hands cookie shaped like turtle*

*Maura glares silently and Jane snickers*

Tortoise, I mean tortoise! Jeez...

Read on!

* * *

Ages: 10 &amp; 8

Maura squirmed with excitement (and a healthy dose of nerves) as her mother drove through the streets of Boston. "Now, dear, are you sure you'll be alright here all night? I'm sure Jane won't mind if-"

"Mother, I've stayed here before."

"But not all night, darling. I'm just worried that you won't be comfortable."

Maura caught her mother's eyes through the rear view mirror and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine, mother. I know her family, and I like them. They seem to like me as well."

Maura's words turned quiet at the end and Constance glanced in the mirror again. Maura's eyes were distant, her face contemplative, and she dug for a response. "Jane likes you, Maura, so I'm certain her family does as well." Maura nodded and the ride continued in silence (punctuated by uncharacteristic bursts of impatient questioning from Maura) until they were parked in front of the Rizzoli's house. Constance unbuckled Maura, led her up the sidewalk, and sidestepped in surprise when a dark blur rocketed out of the door and tackled Maura into a crushing hug.

"Maur, you're here! I thought you'd never come!" Jane smiled widely, showcasing her dimple and bright eyes, and led Maura inside, both girls chatting happily. Constance (feeling rather abandoned on the stoop) retrieved Maura's forgotten overnight bag and went inside, shutting the door behind herself.

She was assaulted by the smell of cooking and made her way into the kitchen, where she found Angela stirring a pot on the stove while four kids talked excitedly at the table. Tommy and Frankie were vying heavily for Maura's attention, making (ridiculous) faces and telling (even more ridiculous) stories. "One time I-"

"And then I was like-"

"-we ran through-"

"-found a-"

"Guys, knock it off!" Jane spoke over them both and thumped her small fist on the table. They quieted immediately and looked at the table (her glare was amazingly effective, even at ten), and Jane nodded. "Maur just got here, don't bug her so much!"

"Janie, your brothers just want to catch up with Maura." Angela chastised Jane from the stove, waving her spoon around in the air, and Constance's eyebrows crawled up her forehead as Jane stared at her defiantly.

"But maaa..."

"No buts, Jane Cleme-"

"No, nononono! Okay, fine!" Jane clapped her hands over her ears and shut her eyes. She didn't see the victorious smirk on Angela's lips or the way Maura put her hand over her mouth to smother her giggles.

Constance shook her head (the bedlam was disorienting, and the familial bonds even more so) and set Maura's bag beside the table. "Maura, I expect you to behave yourself and listen to Mrs. Rizzoli." She pecked Maura's temple perfunctorily and barely waited for her daughter to say goodbye before sweeping out the door.

Five sets of eyes watched the empty space for a moment (three in confusion, one in repressed anger, and the last with hope and resignation warring for space), then sound slowly returned to the kitchen. Angela told Jane's brothers to find their father and tell him dinner was nearly ready, and hummed to herself as she finished making food.

Jane turned to Maura and noticed her still staring (sad and little and hurting) at the space Constance had been moments before. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, then an idea blossomed in her mind and she hopped off her bed. "Hey, Maura, come with me!" She tugged at Maura's dress, impatiently dragging her toward her room.

"Jane, what-"

"It's a surprise! I was gonna wait 'til later, but..." She trailed off and opened the door to her room, shutting it behind them once Maura had walked in. "Over here! C'mon!" Maura quickened her steps despite her lingering sadness over her mother's abrupt departure. She knelt beside Jane at the side of her bed while Jane rooted beneath it (for what, Maura couldn't begin to guess, but she kept a sharp eye on the sports equipment which was being haphazardly tossed out). "It was – darn it, where did I – aha!"

Jane shimmied from beneath her bed and victoriously held aloft a book. A rather thick book with a pristine spine and unwrinkled edges (unlike the others Jane had scattered throughout her room). Jane presented it to her in a princely fashion, showcasing it dramatically with her eyebrows waggling hilariously and a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Maura took it with a curious expression and ran her finger over the lettering on the front. "Encyclopedia of Tortoises...Jane?..."

Jane shuffled in place (nervous and uncertain, Maura realized), eyes downcast. "I just...saw it at the bookstore and asked ma to buy it for me. You love turtles-"

"Tortoises."

"Sure. You love 'em though, and I thought you might like it. It's nothing special." Jane picked at a stray string on her shirt and didn't see the tears welling in Maura's eyes. She jerked her head up when she heard a sniffle and her eyes rounded in panic. "Maur? Hey, what's the matter? I'm sorry, it was stupid, I shoul-"

"Thank you, Jay. I – I really like it." Maura smiled and threw her arms around Jane, the book awkwardly pressed between them. Jane hugged her back and hummed happily.

"Great, now you can learn more about turtles," she laughed and warded off Maura's half-hearted slaps to her arm, "tortoises, I meant tortoises!" She sighed when she saw the smile on Maura's lips and in her eyes (mission: distraction, accomplished) and stood. "C'mon, ma's finished dinner. You hungry?" Maura set her new book reverently on Jane's bed and they ran back to the kitchen.

Dinner was the usual Rizzoli affair: loud, full of laughter and under the table fighting, which Angela stopped briefly with a stern eye (although her mouth twitched like she wanted to smile), and generally chaotic. Jane sat next to Maura, who was across from Tommy and Frankie, while Angela and Frank occupied the ends, and everyone had something to add while they were eating. Tommy snorted as Frankie told a story and milk came out of his nose, Jane kicked Frankie when he tossed a pea at her, Angela warned Tommy that he wouldn't get a cannoli if he didn't finish his plate, Frank told her to let him eat what he wanted and threw Maura a wink when Angela huffed, and the whole time, Maura felt a comfortable warmth in her chest (it felt like belonging).

That warmth spread when Angela gathered their empty plates and dropped a kiss on the crown of her head thoughtlessly, and her extremities tingled as Tommy and Frankie dragged her toward the living room to watch TV with them. She leaned comfortably against Jane when she joined them (Jane had shoved Frankie over so she could squeeze in next to her) and they watched TV for a while, then the girls escaped upstairs when Jane's brothers began vying for control of the remote.

They found Maura's bag in Jane's room and Maura changed quickly before they tumbled onto Jane's bed. Maura reached for her new book and ran her finger down the page as she read. Jane watched her for a few moments, then scooted closer so she could see the words, too. Maura began reading aloud, pausing over longer words and sounding them out. Eventually, they had spread a dictionary open to look up words they weren't familiar with, and Maura was gushing about a particular breed of tortoise she'd found to be ideal for a pet. "It's so cool, Jane, the African Spurred Tortoise sounds like the perfect one for me!"

"I know, I can see the words, too, Maur." Jane smiled easily and tapped her finger against the page they were open to. "It looks like all the other ones to me."

"But Jane, can't you see the different markings on its shell? And the way its head is shaped slightly-"

"Maur, I'll just take your word for it, okay? You'll just have to show me when you get your own."

Maura nodded decisively and set a bookmark (Jane's) in the crease where the pages met, then shut the book. "Mother said I'm old enough to have my own pet if I wanted one; I'm going to ask her for a tortoise of my own!" She clapped her hands and Jane laughed.

"So, what will you name this _turtle_?" Maura shot an exasperated look at her friend and tapped her chin thoughtfully. The silence was comfortable but Jane was feeling excitable (and playful) so she jumped off the bed and struck a dramatic pose. "How about Captain Shell? Defender of turtles everywhere!" Maura smothered a giggle behind her hand and Jane shook her head, curls hiding her face as they swung. "No, no, this is better! Red Sox, for our team! I'll even buy him a helmet to put on his head and-"

"Jane! That's ridiculous!" Maura was laughing loudly, eyes crinkled shut (and Jane thought it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen) and she slunk onto the bed.

"That's ridiculous, huh? Well, if you don't like my name ideas, I'll just have to resort to drastic measures..." Maura felt the bed dip and barely got her eyes open before the brunette had leapt on her and was tickling her. She screeched as long fingers found her ribs and swatted ineffectually at Jane, who was laughing loudly and leaning across her. "Say my names are good, Maur!"

"Ne...never! I wo-no!" Maura tried to curl into a ball and protect her ribs, but Jane just moved to her feet and tickled the soles, ducking as her legs kicked out spastically. She ducked a flailing limb and jumped on top of Maura's legs, pinning them to the bed so she could keep tickling.

"Say it!"

"I-I, Jane, _please_, I'm gonna...ah, pee!"

"Better say it, then! I can't promise I won't stop, otherwise!"

Maura held out valiantly for a few more seconds but finally caved and cried out, "Uncle! Uncle!"

"Why ya saying that? My uncle's not here, Maur." She didn't stop tickling her feet, although the attack had ebbed slightly.

Maura dragged in a breath and choked back her laughter. "Mercy, I give! Jane, I give!"

Jane sat back (feeling smug and satisfied) and crawled off her friend. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Maura couldn't answer because she was still out of breath but she shook her head and swatted Jane's arm. Jane warded her off easily and collapsed next to her. They met each other's eyes and began giggling madly again.

Neither girl noticed the door opening a crack so Angela could peek in, alerted by the sounds of their laughter. She smiled happily as she saw the two girls, breathless and sated, laying together and breaking into fresh laughter every time they looked at each other, a couple books abandoned at the foot of the bed. She quietly shut the door and continued down the hall, the echoes of laughter still lingering in the air.


	3. Safety

G'day, dudes! Another chapter for ya, woulda uploaded last night but I was at a function and drinking and having a good time and didn't feel like it. Went for a motorcycle ride today [first of the season, whooo!] and watched a movie [Big Hero 6, whoo!] and now you're getting this gem. Remember, let me know if there's something you wanna see.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ages: 15 &amp; 13

Maura was leaning over her desk, working on her homework (actually, she was just staring blankly at her paper) when her phone chimed.

** R u awake? J.**

** Jane, you know I prefer you to use full words instead of text jargon. Yes, I am up, I'm doing homework. M.**

** B there in 30. J.**

Maura was confused (and more than a little concerned) by the brusqueness of the texts. Ignoring the fact that emotions were exceedingly difficult to transmit via phone, Jane's messages seemed extremely short, even for her. Jane wasn't emotive by any means, but she was usually much more open and warm whenever she texted her friend. Maura ticked at her screen with her lip caught between her teeth.

**Jane, it's pouring outside. How are you going to get here? M.**

**Bus. B there ina few. J.**

Maura texted Jane again but there was no answer. She abandoned her homework for the time being (math was beginning to give her a headache, anyway) and slipped downstairs, deftly avoiding the few maids still up and about. She paced silently in the foyer, occasionally glancing at the wall clock (and picking at her cuticles, although she would fervently deny that) and jumped whenever thunder rolled overhead. Her ears perked up when she heard a faint knock at the door and she leapt for it, pulling it open and dragging the sodden figure on the stoop inside.

Even in the few seconds the door had been open, the floor (and Maura's feet) and gotten soaked, and Jane was no exception. Her hair lay limply against her skull, water ran in rivulets down her face and her clothes clung to her, making a large puddle at her feet. "Jane! You're soaking!"

"It's raining, Maura." Jane's face was expressionless, eyes shadowed in the flickering light offered by the bursts of lightning outside the window.

"You could get sick! Come up – wait, we can't make more of a mess; just stay here-"

"I got it." Without another word, Jane pulled her hoodie over her head and it landed on the floor with a wet plop (along with Maura's jaw when Jane's equally wet shirt was bared to her eyes). Jane's shirt was virtually see-through from the rain, her dark bra and the shadow of her abdominals, muscled from years of sports, on display. Maura jerked her head away, blushing furiously, and jumped when cold fingers landed on her arm. "Maura? Can we go to your room?"

"Uhm, sure. Yeah, let's go." Maura saw Jane's legs, now bereft of her jeans and splotchy red from the cold rain (and equally muscled as they flexed slightly), out of the corner of her eye and felt her face grow warmer. She silently led them up to her room, keeping her head turned away when Jane passed by her and sat silently in the chair in front of her desk.

Maura disappeared into her closet (mumbling to herself that she absolutely _was not_ crushing on her best friend) and dug through a neat stack in the corner for some of Jane's clothes (that had been left behind the last time she appeared like this). She heard her radio turn on, soft jazz floating through the air, and she sighed as she picked up a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Jazz meant another fight (Rock was restlessness, classical was rare and Maura's favorite, as it meant Jane was comfortable and happy) and Maura began cataloging what she could do for the brunette.

She walked out, set the clothes beside Jane, and carefully laid her hand on her shoulder. "I'll be right back, I just need to get a towel, okay?" Jane nodded and fiddled mindlessly with her discarded pencil, and Maura ran to the bathroom and snagged a thick towel from the shelf. She walked back into her room and stepped up behind Jane, who had removed the rest of her sopping clothes and was sitting back at the desk in the ones Maura had laid out. Maura began toweling off her hair, rubbing her scalp through the towel.

Maura eventually abandoned the towel and began running her fingers through Jane's unruly hair. She slowly worked her way through tangles and snarls, easing the strands apart so she wouldn't jostle the brunette. They had fallen into a sort of peaceful quiet, interspersed with moments of music from the radio, and Maura startled when Jane suddenly spoke. "They were fighting again." Her voice was rougher than usual and her shoulders tensed beneath her shirt. Maura just continued untangling her hair, waiting for Jane to open up.

Jane sighed, drummed her fingers against the desk for a moment, then took an eraser into her hands and began picking it apart. "Ma told me to stop running 'round so much; she said it was giving Tommy the wrong ideas, like he could do whatever he wanted to just 'cause I wasn't there." She hunched her shoulders defensively (like Angela was there in the room) and bits of eraser landed on Maura's desk.

"She said I should be at home looking after Tommy, not coming to see you. She said it was _my_ fault Tommy's getting with the wrong crowd, that it's _my_ fault Frankie got sent home the other day with a busted lip. Did you know," she said angrily, turning to face Maura, tears in her eyes, "the reason Frankie was sent home was he caught Grant saying shit about me? And I wasn't there so he went after him. He was defending _me_, and got in trouble for it."

"He's your brother, and he loves you. He'd do anything for you, Jane."

"But he shouldn't have to, it's my job to keep them safe, and instead he gets-"

"He gets to defend his big sister's honor."

"And gets into trouble. And I come home to ma yelling at me for that, then pop walks in and tells her to – to lay offa me. And then they start yelling at each other. It's my fa-"

"Jane, listen to me." Maura took Jane's face in her hands, thumbs running over the arch of her cheeks. She was serious (and suddenly looked much older than her thirteen years) as she stared into Jane's eyes. "It is _not_ your job to care for your brothers, and it isn't your responsibility to look after them. Your mother should be taking care of them, should be the one who discourages them from misbehaving." Jane swallowed hard, tears building in her eyes, and Maura felt sympathetic ones of her own pricking. "It's not your fault."

"But if I wasn't gone so much, if I was there-"

"Then you would listen to more yelling, and you would leave anyway, right?" Jane nodded minutely and Maura sighed. She leaned in closer to Jane (until she could see golden flecks in her eyes) and kept gently rubbing her cheeks. "Then the point is moot, Jane. Do you understand? None of this is your fault, you cannot control your brothers' actions, and you are not to blame for your parents' fighting. Tell me you understand, please."

They stared at each other silently, the rain and thunder and gentle strains of a piano the only accompaniment to their quiet breaths, and eventually, Jane nodded. "I understand, Maur." Jane sank against Maura's body, arms wrapped securely around her waist and face pressed into the silk of her pajama top, warming her upper abdominals with her breath. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Maura's stomach fluttered as she cradled Jane's head against her stomach, but she croaked quietly, "Sure."

Neither of them moved, and a few seconds later, Jane spoke again. "Can we leave the radio on?"

"Yeah."

Jane slowly (almost unwillingly, Maura thought in a corner of her mind) released her, then stood and walked toward her bed. Maura closed the drapes beside her desk and shut off her lamp, leaving them in the gloom of her room. Interspersed bursts of lightning gave Maura enough light to see Jane sliding beneath her covers and she slid in after her. Jane was facing away from her and Maura hesitantly shifted until she was pressed tightly against her back. Jane grasped blindly until she grabbed Maura's arm and brought it over her hip, twining their fingers together and holding their hands against her stomach. Maura felt something soft tickling the back of her hand and smiled against Jane's hair.

"Is that my stuffed animal?"

"Yeah, it's pretty comfy to hold." Jane flexed her fingers around Maura's hand and settled back against her more comfortably. A few minutes later, Maura felt her relax completely and her breathing evened out.

"Sleep well, Jane."


	4. Prima Ballerina

Good evening, dudes! Alright, chapter four! I'm so blown away by the response to this; I started out with a one shot in my head, courtesy of Skillet's Those Nights, and now, it's a fully realized multi chapter fic! Wheeeeeeee! Leave suggestions for future chapters if you have any!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ages: 17 &amp; 15

The bell rang and students shuffled out of their seats, but Jane left her head on her desk top, mumbling to herself mutinously. "Jane, Jane!" Jane lifted her head from her desk and saw Maura running excitedly toward her. Her hair bounced on her shoulders, and the smile on her face was radiant (Jane's heart bounced in her chest like a demented rabbit). She leaned back in her seat and lifted her eyebrow nonchalantly.

"Hey, Maur."

"Jane, you won't believe it!" Maura slid in her soft shoes and wobbled precariously before she caught herself on the edge of the desk. Her eyes twinkled merrily, the gold overshadowing the green in her excitement.

"Did you finally admit that Bass is, in fact, a turtle?"

Maura laughed and swatted at Jane's shoulder but still bounced in place. "You're going to give my _tortoise_ an identity crisis."

"Little late for that, I've been calling him a turtle for six years now. What's got you so happy this morning?"

The gleam in Maura's eyes transferred to her mouth (and Jane couldn't believe the urge she had to kiss it, just to see if it was as soft as it looked) and she looked like she would break out into song at any minute. "Mother said she would be coming to my recital tonight! Jane, she hasn't been to one of them in years! I'm just so happy, I can't wait for her to see how far I've gotten!" Maura did a little twirl and her skirt flared out.

Jane laughed and grabbed her arm. "Hold on there, Maur, don't fall now. Save those twirls for later." Maura nodded and laughed gaily, her head tipped back, and the students left in the room looked her over appreciatively. Jane narrowed her eyes and stood abruptly, grabbed her book bag and threw it over one shoulder. With her free arm, she circled Maura's waist (her heart flared as warmth filled her hand) and directed her toward the door, half listening to Maura chatter excitedly and giving everyone else the stink eye. They walked into the hallway and entered the press of bodies, Maura pressed into Jane's side so they wouldn't get separated and she could keep talking.

"Maur, you've got free period now, right? Why don't we got get lunch somewhere, to celebrate?"

Maura tilted her head thoughtfully and nodded. "As long as you don't think I'll get into trouble."

"Maur, you're like, number one in the class. C'mon, live a little!" Jane nudged her with her shoulder and dragged her out of school. They ran down the steps (Jane jumped the last three and tripped while Maura gracefully leapt and landed perfectly) and walked over to the diner just down the street. Jane opened the door for her and set her hand on her lower back as she passed, following Maura toward a booth by a large bay window.

"Hey, Jane, how ya doing?" A woman wiping down the counter smiled and crow's feet crinkled at the edge of her eyes. "Your usual, hun?"

"Yeah, Sam, thanks. And, ah, Maur?"

Maura canted her head to the side and smiled slightly. "I'll have whatever Jane's getting."

"Sure, dear. Be right out." The woman disappeared and left the two girls sitting out front with a couple others who were eating quietly at the counter.

"So, what time's Constance supposed to get here?" Jane's eyes were skeptical as Maura gushed about the conversation she'd had with her mother earlier that morning but she pasted a smile on her face and nodded encouragingly.

Maura stopped as Sam brought out a tray with two glasses of iced tea and two plates with grilled ham and cheese sandwiches (and discreetly winked at Jane, eyes flicking between her and Maura before she left), but quickly picked up where she had left off, gesturing excitedly and waving part of her sandwich through the air. "Jane, I'm just so excited! Isn't tonight going to be wonderful?"

Jane, who had been scowling at Sam's back, turned back around and smiled. "Yeah, it is. Speaking of tonight, is this a dressy, smarmy thing, or can I just show up-"

"Jane, you don't have to come. I know you don't like these kind of-"

Jane covered Maura's hand and squeezed it. "I'd do anything for you...even, gasp, put a dress on." She smirked and Maura's eyes narrowed with suppressed laughter.

"I'll take your word for it, then. Well, it's not black tie by any means, but something dressy would be advisable."

Jane groaned theatrically. "That means I've gotta dig my _one_ dress out of my closet. Thanks, Maur."

Maura giggled and took a bite of her sandwich, then her eyes widened suddenly. "Jane!" She covered her mouth with her hand but kept speaking quickly. "You only have one dress?!"

"Well, yeah, but it's not a big d-"

"Jane." The look Maura fixed on her would make a lesser man (or hopelessly infatuated young woman) capitulate immediately. Jane held out for a few seconds and rolled her eyes, staring at the table and picking at a loose thread on her shirt.

"I'll be fine. I'll dig something out, don't worry."

She shot a smile at her friend, who stared at her with narrowed eyes for several long seconds. Sweat was beading on her nape and Jane almost reached up to rub at it before Maura nodded slowly, still eying her suspiciously. "Okay. But if you need-"

"Nuh uh, I'll be fine. Seriously."

Jane took an overlarge bite of her sandwich and pointed at her mouth when Maura tried to say something, smirking around the mouthful of food when her friend huffed. They finished their celebratory lunch (Jane stood on her tiptoes with a twenty in hand, holding it over Maura's head until she let her pay with a huff) and went back to school, slipping in just in time for their afternoon classes. Jane paid minimal attention throughout the afternoon, doodling in her notebook and slipping out of her last class as soon as the bell rang.

She ran home (seven minutes if she didn't stop and chat at the diner like usual), through the empty house and slung her book bag into the corner of her bedroom, ignoring her homework in favor of digging through her dresser and small closet for something to wear that night. Fifteen minutes later, she came up with a faded, stained dress that was reminiscent of something she'd wear to church when she was younger (probably was, now that she thought about it), a pair of black slacks that were a little short in the leg, and a (surprisingly) well fitting, lavender colored button up shirt.

"Well, there's one piece..." She said morosely. Jane threw the old clothes into a corner and scrounged around desperately for anything else to wear, but came up empty. She sat heavily on her bed and sighed, eyes alighting on the small gift she had picked up after Maura had told her about her recital, two weeks beforehand. A smile worked its way onto her face and her forehead smoothed over as she walked over to her beat up desk and picked up the innocuous box, soft to touch and hinged on one side. Her phone rang, startling her from her reverie, and she dug it out of her pocket, answering without looking at the screen. "'Sup?"

"Jay..."

Jane straightened and her grip tightened on the items in her hands. "Maura? What's wrong? Shouldn't you be getting dressed now, I know you like to get there early so you can stretch and stuff." She heard a sniffle on the other end of the line and, before Maura said another word, knew what had happened. "She canceled, didn't she?"

"She-she said...something c-came up, at the exhibit." Maura's voice was tremulous and thick with tears.

Jane set down the little box, set her nails against the skin of her leg (to keep herself from lambasting the woman who didn't deserve the title of mother), and took a deep breath. "Maur...do you want me to come over?" All she heard were shaky breaths across the connection, but Jane waited patiently and tried to keep herself from getting too riled up.

"I think...I'll be fine. Are you...are you still coming tonight?" There was hesitance, sorrow, and a beaten hope in Maura's voice, and Jane's heart leapt into her throat.

"I'll be in the front row, cheering you on. Count on it." Maura sniffled again and Jane closed her eyes against the threat of angry (furious, sympathetic) tears. "I'll see you soon, okay, Maur?"

"Bye, Jane."

The brunette set her phone down and stood stock still for a moment, then spun on her heel and stalked out of her room. She snarled and raged and threw words like bullets as she tore through her brothers' clothes, crowing triumphantly when she found a pair of black slacks that still had the creases along the seams. After a fast shower and a half hearted attempt to tame her hair (screw it, Maura always said she like her lion's mane), Jane pulled the slacks over her hips and shrugged the button up over her shoulders. She left the top two buttons undone and rolled up her sleeves, grabbed her only pair of nice shoes and slid her phone, wallet, and the little box into her pockets.

As she walked out of her room, she heard the front door open and shut, then voices filled the house. "Boys, don't – Frankie, go do your homework! Tommy, don't jump on the couch, you know it's old!" Jane poked her head around the corner and slid silently toward the door, but was caught before she could reach it. "Janie? Where are you going?"

"Maura's got a dance thing tonight, I said I would go." Her shoulders raised defensively and she didn't turn to face Angela; she could envision the creases worn into her face and disapproving frown perfectly without looking.

"Well, you need to tell her you're sorry, but you have to look after your brothers, instead."

"Ma, I can't ju-"

"Yes, you can, Jane. Just call her and tell her th-"

"Her mother already canceled, I won't do the same!" Jane turned around in a huff and came nose to nose (well, nose to temple, since she had grown so much the past year) with her mother. "I've got to go, ma. Don't wanna be late."

Angela's eyes hardened and she shook her finger at her daughter. "Now, Jane, I've let you get away with spending time with your friend a lot recently, I need you to watch yo-"

"No, you really don't, ma. There's leftovers in the fridge, they're already doing homework, I'm not needed here." Seeing the dark look on her mother's face, Jane quickly stepped back and set her hand on the doorknob. "I've really got to go. You can lock up after pop comes home, I'll just crash at Maur's tonight. Bye, ma."

Jane walked out of the house with Angela yelling at her back (mean words that made her hands curl into fists inside her pockets) and her brothers watching anxiously from the window. She calmed herself after a few minutes of walking and slowed her pace, running her fingers through her hair. A light caught her attention and Jane's path diverted inside a convenience store. "Hey, you got any flowers or stuff here?" The cashier pointed to the back and Jane found a large bucket full of vibrant flowers. She pulled out a bunch of irises and paid for them, then continued toward the school.

When she walked through the doors, she was surprised to see the auditorium was nearly full of parents, teachers, and friends, all milling about before the performance began. Jane slid around groups and planted herself in the front row, center stage. She played with her phone until everyone else began filtering to their seats, murmuring to each other until the lights dimmed and their focus was drawn to the stage.

The dancers pranced and leapt onstage, choreographed to perfection with music that moved through emotions and feelings seamlessly. Jane heard and saw it all, but her gaze was riveted to the ballerina who was currently holding a perfect arabesque, dark green silk clinging to her curves and black soft shoes laced around delicate ankles. Maura's hair sparkled with little beads, all woven into a complex braid that wound around the crown of her head and wrapped into a bun at the back. Her back was perfectly arched, arms framed around her head, and her legs gracefully slipped from motion to motion. Even from a distance, the long muscles demanded of her were visible, flexing and relaxing and entrancing Jane. Her eyes seemed as green as the cloth covering her, and they found Jane several minutes into the performance. Her polite smile broadened and her movements became more fluid (Jane felt like Maura was dancing just for her).

The ballet passed in a haze of sound and movement, and Jane barely realized the performance was over until the dancers had all taken their bows and the curtain closed. She pushed herself from her seat and stumbled through the throngs toward backstage, asking if anyone knew where Maura was. One ballerina pointed toward the changing room and Jane knocked on the door, pushing it open when a muffled voice gave her permission to enter. She found herself in a large room littered with discarded costumes and half dressed young women who were taking off makeup and rubbing their feet and congratulating each other. A particular head of honey blonde hair, still in its intricate braid, made her smile as she wound her way to it.

Maura was scrubbing her face clean of makeup, her costume folded neatly over her chair and a deep blue dress replacing it on her body. Jane stopped outside the view of the mirror and admired her for a (long) moment, her mind going to places it shouldn't (but really, really wanted to) as she stared at the curve of her back and the subtle flex of muscle in her calves. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she noticed that Maura had finished removing her makeup and walked up behind her, setting her hand gently against the small of her back.

"Hey, you were fantastic tonight. You looked amazing." Maura jumped and the reflection of her broad grin faced Jane directly as she twirled on her heel.

Maura threw herself into Jane's arms and hugged her tightly, body vibrating with happiness and her laughter ringing in Jane's ears. "You came! I was so happy to see you and I couldn't believe – you look beautiful in those clothes! I'm just so happy you're here!"

Jane had set the flowers on the table behind them and now her arms encircled Maura's waist, holding them together as they swayed back and forth. "I told ya I'd be here, silly."

"Yes, I know, but still!" Maura shifted and Jane felt the box press into her thigh.

"Oh! before I forget..." She gently pushed Maura back and grabbed the flowers from the desk (willing her hands to stop trembling, it was just Maura). "These are for you!"

Maura took the irises from her grip and stared at them for a few seconds, then looked up at Jane with watery eyes and tackled her into a hug again. "Jane, these are beautiful! You didn't have to-"

"I know, but I wanted to." Maura sniffled next to her ear and Jane leaned back. "No tears, or I'm gonna feel bad."

Maura laughed and wiped beneath her eyes. "Badly, Jane. Don't forget Mr. Adverb."

Jane rolled her eyes playfully and stuck her tongue out. "Okay, okay. I've got something else, too."

"You-"

"Didn't have to, but I did, and there's nothing you can do about it." Maura scowled (adorably, although Jane vehemently ignored the add-on) and sighed, rolling her eyes when Jane twirled her finger and told her to turn around. Jane draped the necklace around her neck and clasped it at the back, standing to the side to watch Maura's expression. Maura's finger traced the little turtle pendant hanging from the delicate silver necklace and her eyes misted with tears. "For you, since it's kind of your thing, ya know?" She shuffled in place and shoved her hands into her pockets and was unprepared for Maura to turn to her with a trembling smile and reach up to wrap her arms around her neck.

"When did you get so wonderful?"

"Can't help it, I was born like this, Maur." Jane's hands ventured out of her pockets and slid onto Maura's hips, pressing into the fabric of her dress. Maura smiled and pulled Jane closer (she was freaking out inside from the proximity) so all she could see was warm hazel eyes and the curve of her lips.

"I guess so. Thank you, Jay."

Maura's head tilted up at the same time Jane's edged lower (she would maintain that she was just trying to kiss her forehead at the time) and their lips grazed each other. They both froze but didn't move from the other's embrace (that important little detail stuck in both their minds), staring into each other's eyes for a clue. Maura's mind whirled, sifting through past glances and touches and feelings (she wondered if Jane got the same fluttery feeling she did whenever they touched) and she searched deep brown eyes. Jane's lips were thin with apprehension, jaw locked to keep words from spilling out (apologies or assurance, she wasn't certain), but the look in her eyes, while nervous, was also hopeful and just a tiny bit exhilarated.

Maura stood on her tiptoes again and brushed her lips over Jane's once more, holding her tighter and leaning up to whisper in her ear, "Thank you _so_ much, Jay." Jane let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding and relaxed completely, setting her chin on Maura's shoulder. Her grip tightened a little more (she wasn't sure she could ever muster the strength to move away from Maura now) and she smiled. They became aware that they were the only ones left in the dressing room and slowly pulled apart. Jane brushed a stray strand of hair back from Maura's face and smiled bashfully.

"I'm proud of you, ya know?"

"Why's that?"

"You're just so...brave, and beautiful, and a lot of other things that I can't think of right now."

"There are many others more intelligent and attractive than me, Jane." Maura spoke quietly, her eyes dropped, and her fingers stopped playing with Jane's collar (she hadn't noticed the attention, but she missed it now that it had ended). Jane cupped Maura's jaw and looked into her eyes seriously.

"Maybe, but you're still amazing. I don't care what your big brain says, or anyone else, for that matter. I think you're brave for getting up there and dancing in front of all those people, and you're so damn pretty it hurts sometimes. I can't believe you'd ever want to hang around a person like me, but I'm so grateful you do and you keep letting me see you like this, that you are _you_, without fear, and beautiful."

Maura's eyes watered and tears spilled over her cheeks. Jane wiped them away and hummed comfortingly, cradling her head to her chest and pressing kisses to the crown of her head. Maura struggled to get her tears under control and hiccuped as her breathing slowed. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Always."

* * *

Gasp! Two mentions of turtles, the shock! *Maura scowls* Tortoises, I meant tortoises! Tortoisi? *Maura opens mouth to spew Google speech while Jane laughs in background* Whatever, a couple turtles...there, they're turtles, and you can't make me say otherwise! *Maura narrows eyes and sics Bass on poor, unsuspecting writer* God-fucking, get OFF ME, Bass! I thought you were a bro!


	5. Something New

So many apologies for the wait, guys. Suffice it to say that spring time on a farm does not a productive author make. Most nights I'm too tired after work to do anything other than fall into my bed or the couch and sleep.

Kudos to Detective Marx for the suggestion for this chapter!

Ages: 17 &amp; 15

"Hey, Maur." Jane juggled her cell in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other, (successfully) managing to stir the pot on the stove and greet her girlfriend without either, A: slopping food everywhere on the stove, or, B: turning into an incoherent mess and drooling into said food. "What's up?"

"Jane, you know I dislike such inaccurate colloquialisms such as that. The only purpose they serve is to aggravate me and convey some distorted sense of popularity because the user has asked a vague, opaque question."

Jane grinned and dipped a finger into the hamburger and sauce she was making, humming appreciatively as the flavors of tomato, basil, and meat burst across her tongue. "Mmhmm, yeah, but your reactions are worth the lecture every time, babe."

She heard Maura grousing on the other end of the line but tuned it out in favor of paying attention to the other pot that was currently bubbling. As she stirred the wide pasta noodles, she hummed (a tune that Maura had played once in the car and sang along with, she was unable to get it out of her mind since) and waited for Maura to get to her point. "Jane, are you listening?"

"Hm? Yeah, Maur, I'm here." Maura sighed and Jane could picture the expression on her face (exasperated fondness, a smile in her eyes even as her lips scolded). She laughed and pushed the noodles around. "C'mon, what do ya want, Maura?"

"Well, I was curious..." The words dropped off uncertainly and Jane shifted the phone on her shoulder so she could take the pot off the stove and empty its contents into the colander in the sink.

"That's not unusual. You gotta be a little more specific than that." Her tone was light and she smiled when she heard Maura chuckle.

"I was...can I come over?"

"You never have to ask that, babe. Come over any time you want, my parents are out tonight, Frankie's with his new girl and Tommy's...well, Tommy."

"What if I was already here?"

Jane's head snapped up and she nearly dropped the pot on her toe as her head whipped toward the front of the house (as if she could already see Maura standing awkwardly on the stoop through layers of drywall and wood). She set the pot down hurriedly and skidded through the kitchen to the front door. Upon opening it, she was confronted with a head of disheveled honey blonde hair and sad eyes, along with a large crate on the step next to her. Jane grabbed the crate, yanked Maura inside and pressed her to the closed door, stealing a kiss before leaning back and taking her face in her hands. "What are you doing here?"

Maura looked up at her and back down at her shoes, gnawing on her lip pensively. "I just...wanted to see you." While it was a truth (the consequences of a lie were...uncomfortable, to say the least), it wasn't a whole truth. Jane knew that, but also knew Maura would tell her in her own time. She pulled her girlfriend into the kitchen and set her in a chair, then stirred the bubbling meat sauce on the stove briskly.

"Did you walk?"

"...I asked Michael to bring me over." Jane nodded (she was familiar with the family's driver) and took a glass from the cupboard, filled it with water, and set it in front of Maura. She drank automatically, an empty smile gracing her lips, and stared at the scarred tabletop. Jane studied her for a few moments before she returned to the stove and took the sauce off the burner. She leaned against the counter and wiped her hands clean, waiting for Maura to gather her thoughts.

"It...they left again. They left me here, with barely a goodbye." Maura swallowed and took another sip of her water. Her hands trembled around the glass, knuckles white (and Jane wished again that she could kick their heads out of their asses) and eyes far away. "Mother said they were going to an exhibit of hers in Tokyo. They won't be back for three weeks, at least. Possibly longer."

Jane sighed loudly and beat back her anger, reaching for Maura. She tugged Maura to her feet, long arms securely wrapped around her shoulders, and held her tightly for long moments. Maura breathed steadily against her collarbone, small hands fisted in her shirt, until Jane pushed her back and smiled gently. "Hey, I've got something to get your mind off things." She gestured grandly at the mess around her. "Ever made lasagna before?"

"I've never cooked before; mother said it wasn't necessary to learn."

Jane snorted and rolled her eyes. "Of course she would say that. C'mon, I'll show ya. It's easy." She pulled Maura over to the counter, in front of a glass pan where the other ingredients sat. "Alright, so, obviously, there's your wide noodles, the meat sauce, various other things we'll need." She waved negligently at the spices and bowls scattered across the counter-top and stared at Maura.

"Jane? You realize I have no idea how to do this, right?"

"There's no fancy dictionary in your head that's giving you directions on how to make lasagna? Gasp! We have an emergency, someone call a doctor!" Jane covered her mouth in faux shock (she was determined to get Maura out of her head for a while, and sarcasm was certain to work), eyes wide and free hand fanning her face rapidly.

Maura scowled and set her hands on her hips. "Jane, I don't have the answers to everything, and since I've never cooked anything before, there's never been a reason for me to read up on the subject. And," she eyed Jane's rapidly fluttering hand narrowly, "you do realize that motion doesn't actually accomplish anything, right? The human hand, even at top speed, does not move fast enough or have enough space to create a sufficient fan-"

Okay, alright, Googlemouth, just take a breath before you run out of air." Jane was smiling behind her hand and she patted Maura's head (laughing as her girlfriend swatted at her in irritation), rumpling the already windswept tresses further before she heard a dull thump from the hallway. "Okay, first, actually, you'd better let Bass out before he tries to break out of his prison. I can hear him plotting from here."

Maura gasped dramatically and disappeared into the hallway. Jane heard her cooing quietly and could imagine her crouched before the crate, coaxing her turtle (_tortoise_, Jane, her mind, which sounded suspiciously like Maura, by the way, said in exasperation) from his cage with promises of strawberries and room to roam. She reappeared a few seconds later and washed her hands before returning to Jane, pressing against her side and ignoring the three feet of perfectly good counter space that were currently unoccupied.

"Okay, now that one crisis has been averted-" Maura slapped her shoulder and scowled, but Jane just smiled and laughed. "So, layer the pasta in the pan so it covers the bottom, then add some meat, sprinkle some cheese and spices on it, and wait while I mix something else up." Maura went about her task as Jane finished the other addition to the lasagna, peering with interest into the bowl as she brought it over. Her nose wrinkled with distaste when she saw the lumpy concoction in the bowl (not that Jane blamed her, but the end result was _so _worth the initial disgust).

"Jane, what is that?"

"The best part, Maur. It adds flavor."

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Maura glanced warily at the bowl's contents again. "Are you sure? It doesn't look particularly appetizing, Jane. What is it?"

Jane hummed and shrugged as she spread some of the mixture on top of Maura's bit, enjoying the distressed expression she could just see from the corner of her eye. "Oh, just a few things."

"_Jane_."

Jane laughed and set the bowl aside. "Honestly, Maur, it's not lethal or anything. Just some eggs, cottage cheese, and grated cheese." Maura seemed appeased, although she still glanced askance at the bowl, and put another layer of noodles and sauce on top of the mixture. Jane put the last of the mixture on and told Maura to cover it with the remaining noodles and sprinkle the last of the grated cheese over it all, then slid the lasagna into the oven and turned on the timer. "Now, we wait. Should be done in thirty minutes or so."

Maura kept glancing eagerly at the oven afterward (Jane just shook her head fondly) and playing with a ring on her right middle finger. Jane dragged her into the living room and turned on the tv, flopping lazily onto the couch. Maura lowered herself gently next to her and leaned into Jane's side, head nestled into her neck and an arm thrown across her stomach. She made idle swirls over her shirt, eyes vacantly staring at the screen while Jane's arm settled around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

Jane was drifting off when she felt lips press to her throat, then again a little lower. "Mmm, Maur?"

"Distract me." Maura nibbled on her shoulder, nosing her chin up so she had easier access to her neck. Jane stared at the ceiling, trying to summon words (how did her voice work again?) past the barrier in her brain, but couldn't do anything more than moan quietly as Maura nipped a particularly sensitive spot.

"Mmm, the show?"

"Not..._stimulating_ enough." Maura sat up and leaned over Jane (it wasn't difficult seeing how she was nearly horizontal on the couch now), a coy smile on her lips and intent in her gleaming eyes. "You can _stimulate_ me, can't you, Jay?" Her hands, nails first, dragged across Jane's arms, down to her hands and back up to her shoulders.

Jane could barely keep her eyes open, let alone speak, so she settled for actions instead. She leaned up on her elbows and caught Maura's lips, slowly laying back until the smaller young woman was laying atop of her, comfortably pressing her into the cushions. Jane's hands went to work, running along the length of Maura's back, sliding underneath her blouse (supple muscle flexing and warm skin, dewy under her palms), dancing along her spine. Maura's legs entwined with hers, toes crawling up her calf and hands buried in her hair, pulling lazily at the strands as she kissed her. Jane reluctantly separated her lips from Maura's, smiling as she whined and looked down at her with doe eyes. Jane quickly reattached her mouth to a spot beneath her jaw (the moan Maura made stood her hair on end) and slowly made her way down to the edge of her blouse, nosing along the titillating shadow of her breasts and inhaling her scent.

"Jane, I..." Maura's hands were tangled in her hair, pressing her closer to her and flexing every time Jane's breath washed over her skin. Jane slid her hand further along her back until she met Maura's bra (she had never been more irritated with a piece of fabric than she was at that moment), counting the faint ridges of her vertebrae in her head. Jane startled violently when something scraped loudly behind the couch, nearly hitting Maura in the nose with her forehead as she sat up suddenly. "It's just Bass, it's okay." Maura cupped her face and caught Jane's attention, ducking her head to stare into her eyes. "My tortoise scared you," she said, smiling wryly.

Jane rolled her eyes and pulled Maura flush against her, laying back again and feeling her muscles relax. "He did _not _scare me! Your ancient reptile just pulled his heavy ass across my floor and bumped into something, I was just startled!"

Maura hummed and nosed underneath Jane's chin, settling against her sternum happily (fingers rubbing comforting circles on Jane's hip and the scent of vanilla permeating her nose) as she laughed. "Fine, he _startled _you, then. You still reacted rather violently for just being _startled_, Jane."

Jane poked Maura's ribs and said with an overly exaggerated 40's mobster voice, "You takin' a tone with me, wise guy? 'Cause I got a knuckle sandwich waiting for ya if yous is."

Maura's laughter was louder and her body shook on top of Jane's, hot breath fanning across her clavicle and fingers digging into her skin. "That statement was rife with improper grammar, Jane. How could you do that to my poor ears?"

Jane was about to answer when the kitchen timer rang shrilly and she jumped again, this time throwing them both to floor. She felt the air wheeze out of Maura beneath her and hurriedly stood, offering her girlfriend a hand up. "Shit, sorry! I didn't realize it'd already been so long!" She helped Maura up and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a potholder and sticking her hand into the oven. Jane yelped and cursed loudly, sucking on her index finger as she glared at the gaping maw of the oven petulantly. She stuck her hand (_carefully_ this time) back into the oven and pulled the dish out, set it on the table, and glared some more at the oven (the effect was somewhat ruined by the finger still in her mouth).

Maura giggled and Jane turned baleful eyes on her. She covered her mouth to hide the smile but her shoulders kept shaking with suppressed laughter and Jane's expression melted into one of adoring amusement. She reached out and cupped Maura's jaw with her hand, smiling as her girlfriend leaned into the touch and turned her head to kiss her palm. "Better?"

Jane's smile warmed Maura to her toes and seeped through her with enough to warmth to color her cheeks. "Perfect."


	6. Resolve

Alrighty, dudes, next chapter! Short chapter, but poignant, I hope *crosses fingers* Ahm...hopefully I'll stay ahead of you on chapters, but with summer upon us, my time is extremely limited. Enjoy!

* * *

Ages: 17 &amp; 15

"What the hell is your problem?"

Angela whirled on her heel and saw Jane standing rigidly in the doorway of the kitchen, eyes flashing and arms folded across her chest. "Janie, language! What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know. Your problem you suddenly have with Maura. You made her cry, ma, and I don't like it." Jane's nostrils flared and Angela reached for the counter behind her (Jane looked predatory and wild, dangerous).

She stuttered defensively, tilting her head up as her daughter bore down on her so they looked each other in the eyes. "I don't have a pro-"

"Bullshit!" The word cut through the kitchen like a gunshot, startling Angela (and Jane, if the expression on her face was any indication) into silence. Quiet breaths were the only sound for a few seconds, then Jane dragged a hand through her hair. "That's crap, and you know it. I don't know what your issue is recently, but it needs to stop."

Angela sighed and looked away, focusing on the dishtowel in her hand instead of Jane's angrily searching gaze. "Janie...I don't..." Jane tapped her foot impatiently on the tile when her mother stuttered to a halt. "I love Maura, you know that, Janie. She's another daughter, one who likes to dress nice (-ly, Jane added in her mind) and isn't rough and rowdy.

"But..." Angela's head turned away, shadowed in the afternoon sun and edged with pain. "She.. takes so much of your time. I miss having you around."

Jane snorted inelegantly and shook her head. "You've sure got a helluva way of showing it, ma. You push her away, then when I want to know what's wrong, you yell at me."

"I know! It just – comes out like that! I don't mean to act like that, Janie, I just miss having my baby around."

"I'm not a kid anymore, though. I've got friends, a girlfriend, a life of my own. There's only a few months until graduation, then I'm gonna move in with Maura, join the force-" Angela made a distressed sound at the back of her throat and glanced up at Jane with watery eyes. "-and there's nothing you can do about it, ma. It's just how it's gonna be. It's what I love...who I love."

Angela's head whipped around, staring wide eyed at her daughter, who blushed hotly under the scrutiny (she'd never uttered those words about Maura in front of her). Angela released a breath, searching Jane's eyes for long moments. "You..."

"Love her. I love Maura, ma. I love her so much it hurts some days. I wanna spend my life showing her that." Jane was being (uncharacteristically) forthright, and Angela realized that she was not only seeking her approval but also tacitly informing her that she wouldn't be swayed by anything Angela said about the matter.

Rather than get in a fight with Jane about leaving home or joining the force (something they had never been able to agree on), she latched onto the small olive branch that had been extended and clapped her hand over her mouth, eyes shining with tears. "You treat that girl good, Janie. She's something special."

"I know, ma, I know." Jane smiled dreamily and her eyes got a faraway expression.

Angela studied her while she was thinking, only just noticing how angular her face had become, the way she had shed the last of the baby fat and her frame now radiated power and an innate femininity despite the scars that decorated her skin and the clothes she wore. Angela hesitantly took a few steps forward and set her hand on Jane's forearm, squeezing it gently to get her attention. "I...I'll try not to nag ya so much anymore, Janie. I can't promise it won't still happen, but I'll try and curb it. You just...promise me not to stay away too long, please? I miss my girls being here." The words were softly spoken (but carried a heavy, important weight) and Angela stared up at Jane imploringly.

"Okay, ma, I'll make sure to bring Maur by more often." She shuffled in place, a contemplative look on her face. "And...I'll try not to be such a pain in the ass. I know you just worry about me, and I appreciate it, that you care enough to worry. But I still plan on being a cop, you can't talk me outta that."

Angela chuckled weakly. "You can't blame me for trying, Janie. I'll support you, whatever your decision is, but it's my job as your mother to worry, and want the best for you, even if I don't know exactly what it is." She stood on tiptoe to press her lips to Jane's cheek before she could pull back. "But I think you're halfway there already, baby. Don't let your girl go."


	7. Truths

Thanks to the Guest who gave me the prompt 'But one thing I hope that you do include from the show is Jane telling Constance what a lousy mother she is in how she has disappointed Maura so many times.' Wish I knew who you were so I could properly thank you, but here ya go! *hands a cookie*

There are mentionings of abortion in this chapter, so you're aware. I don't wanna hear any bullshit about whether you think it's politically, religiously, ethically, humanly, or whatever correct/incorrect; none of it, alright? These are merely my own views and they suit the story, capiche?

Ages: 18 &amp; 16

Jane paced, her movements coordinated and rapid, from one end of the sitting room to the other. She mumbled to herself, one hand carding through unruly hair while the other was shoved deep into her pocket, and checked the clock on the wall occasionally. "Better get here soon...Frankie can't keep Maur occupied long."

The clock struck half past six before she heard a key in the door and the creak as it opened. "Maura, I'm here, darling. I'm afraid I can't stay long, I've got a dinner with-"

Jane chose that moment to appear in the hallway, leaning lazily against the frame leading to the sitting room. "Constance."

"Jane, what are you doing here?" Jane's eyebrow rose and she crossed her arms. Constance met her eyes squarely, pale blue irises staring into warm brown fearlessly. "Have you seen Maura?"

"Yes."

Constance waited a beat, but when it appeared Jane wouldn't volunteer anymore information (she was rather off-put by the brusque tone in the brunette's voice) she stepped fully into the house and shut the door. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes."

Constance made a frustrated sound as she removed her jacket and hung it up before setting her purse and keys on the small table. Her lips pursed and eyes narrowed as she stared at Jane. "Are you going to remain obstinate the entire conversation? I have more important things to do than entertain your childish, one syllable responses."

Jane smirked darkly and closed the distance with long strides (her entire being was eerily similar to a jungle cat, lithe and beautifully dangerous) until she was upon Constance, dark eyes pinning her to the wall beside the door. "I am much more than obstinate, Constance. I'm goddamned dangerous when provoked."

Constance turned her nose up (and pressed her hands flat to the wall to hide their trembling) and sneered at Jane. "Petty threats do not disturb me, Miss Rizzoli." Her tone was decidedly icy, eyes hard as flint and as remote as a glacier. "If you have no point to make, I have a dinner to attend with some-"

"Important assholes, I get it. Unfortunately, you're going to be a little late. Shut up and sit down." Jane pointed imperiously in the direction of the sitting room, teeth bared in poor imitation of a smile.

Constance (shocked and more than a little wary) cautiously edged around Jane and walked into the adjacent room. She sat gracefully in a cushioned seat, ankles crossed and hands folded demurely in her lap. She was the picture of sophisticated grace (Jane snorted as the phrase crossed her mind) and hospitality but her eyes betrayed her, following Jane's stalking paces with cold arrogance. "I don't know what you wa-"

"I didn't say you could speak. You're going to sit there silently and you're going to _listen_, do you understand?" Jane paused long enough to stare at Constance until she glanced away, brushing away invisible lines in her skirt with her hand (so _that's_ where Maura picked up the habit) as she pretended to ignore the coldness in Jane's eyes. "You don't deserve Maura."

The statement startled Constance into meeting Jane's eyes, her own wide with affront and surprise. "How dare you-"

"You're arrogant, selfish, self-centered and, frankly, I don't think you're worth a damn. I don't know how the hell you managed to raise a daughter like Maura. I don't know how you can claim to love her when you behave the way you do-" She raised her hand to forestall Constance's automatic rebuttal of her words. "No, you can't possibly defend yourself with some bullshit words. The way you've treated Maura her entire life, the ways I've constantly seen you brush off everything important to her as second best to whatever asinine thing you've got in your life, none of those things prove in _any_ way that you love her."

Constance had no words against Jane's accusations (and even if she did, any higher motor function was currently impaired by the dark, feline eyes pinning her to her seat) and she sat, stunned, in the chair while the brunette paced faster. "You...you just...fuck, you piss me off! You make Maura sad with your bullshit, and you just keep _doing_ it! Can't you see how desperate she is for an iota of your attention every time you _deign_ to grace her with your presence, how goddamned sad she is every time you come along with some fucking excuse?" Jane's sarcasm and biting tongue almost physically pushed Constance further into her seat and she seemed to shrink in on herself somehow, her presence diminished under Jane's cutting words.

She studied her hands and listened to Jane's harsh breaths (consciously forcing her digits to cease shaking and blinking back unexpected tears), and jumped when Jane snarled. "Nothing to say? C'mon, where's all your fancy words, where's that unaffected ice bitch mask you wear to hide behind?"

Her words (carefully chosen to do the most damage and intended to wound) jolted Constance from her daze and she propelled herself from her chair, stalking toward Jane with a sneer on her lips. "You...you little, uneducated neanderthal! You think you know anything about our family?"

"This isn't a family! Families don't pull the kind of shit you do!" Jane's hands cut through the air (Constance wisely took a step back from the expressive appendages) but she restrained herself from saying anything.

Constance swallowed, straightened the collar of her dress shirt, and took a deep breath. She bravely (stupidly, she thought in the back of her mind) met Jane's eyes but found she couldn't keep the intense gaze for long and instead focused on the wallpapered wall over her shoulder. "I...I never...planned, on being a parent. Neither of us did." She hesitantly found Jane's eyes briefly but skittered away once more at the unforgiving gaze. "Contraceptives aren't always...accurate, or reliable. When I found out...I was terrified, really. However, we decided to have it.

"Neither of us wanted to terminate the pregnancy, even though we have nothing against abortions under the right circumstances. When Maura was born..." Constance's eyes took on a glassy haze as she thought back some sixteen years, and Jane found her fury ebbing slightly as the woman smiled (it was barely noticeable, but there nonetheless). "We were...proud. My husband more so than I. I was too tired, too sore to be much more than astounded at the small creature nestled in my arms."

Her vision returned to the present and she met Jane's eyes once more, keeping them that time. "We watched her grow, raised her the best way we knew how to; the best tutors and nannies were brought in to see to her education and manners." Jane opened her mouth, ire fresh again, but Constance spoke over her. "We didn't know any different, neither of us were home enough to know if she was lonely, or wanting for companionship. We received reports that she flourished when we were away, her tutors told us that she was so intelligent, she soaked up new information rapidly, always wanting more.

"We never suspected..." Constance's arms wrapped around herself protectively (Jane felt faint stirrings of guilt but they were overrode by the remains of her anger) and she took a steadying breath. "We never knew that she missed us, or wanted attention. Whenever we came home she was always caught up in some book, or wrapped in her own head studying a chart. She always seemed so self contained, self sufficient and independent. So we let her be."

Constance's lips twitched in weak imitation of a smile as she filtered through memories and Jane cleared her throat uncomfortably, suddenly feeling like she may have overstepped her boundaries (not that she would ever admit it to the woman in front of her). She allowed the older woman a moment to relive Maura's youth, her own memories of teary eyes, forlorn glances at vacant seats, and lonely, echoing hallways flooding her mind (she had a feeling her version of Maura and Constance's were, simultaneously, radically different but also surprisingly similar).

Jane took a step back toward the doorway and a floorboard creaked underfoot. Constance's eyes lost their faraway glaze and she caught Jane's gaze once more, her ice blue eyes looking uncharacteristically lost and forlorn. Jane waffled in the doorway, caught between two conflicting emotions, but she eventually braced herself against one side of the wide doorway, hip cocked to the side and arms folded (trying to appear intimidating but also aloof) as she frowned contemplatively at the floor.

"Graduation's in three weeks," she said quietly. She looked up from her shoes at Constance and a faint glimmer of compassion rose in her eyes. "Maura – and I – would both appreciate it if you and your husband were there. The ceremony's at five, in the auditorium. Just...just in case." Jane left those words floating on the air as she let herself out and Constance stared at the space she had occupied. She chewed on her lip pensively, twirling a ring around her finger as she thought (another idiosyncrasy that Maura had picked up on) and her thoughts circled each other.


	8. Reassurance

Hey, dudes, 'nother chapter for ya! This is the last one written so it might be a while before I update again. Summer on a farm sucks, long story short. Actually, this all was written about a month ago and I haven't touched this fic or my Victorious [so many apologies if any of them are reading this!] since then, there simply hasn't been the time, or, on the odd occasion when there was, I was too damn tired to write. So...yeah. I'mma go hide somewhere, maybe lock myself in my room so I can actually get some writing done.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ages: 18 &amp; 16

"Jane, I don't know if I can do this. What if I mispronounce a word, or trip going on stage, or don-" Jane pressed her hand over Maura's mouth and raised her eyebrows expectantly. Maura took a deep breath and Jane took it as her sign to lower her hand, although it settled reassuringly on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"You'll be fine, Maur. And I thought you didn't like sentences that started with 'what if?' What brought this on?"

Maura looked down and fiddled with a bracelet around her wrist, face masked by the graduation cap perched atop her head. "It's just...I'm so much younger than my classmates, than _you_, but I'm graduating as valedictorian, and some of our classmates have been...less than accommodating."

Jane growled and bent to catch Maura's eyes, grip tightening on her shoulder. "Don't _ever_ be ashamed of that. They're all just sore because they aren't as smart as you, or pretty, or sophisticated, or a lot of other compliments I could say about you. You're just...so much higher above us, it intimidates them. Don't let it get to you."

Maura blushed at each compliment (and felt inordinately happy) but her little smile left her as she processed the rest of Jane's little speech. "Does it...intimidate you, too?"

"Sometimes." Maura's head jerked up and Jane rushed on. "Not in a bad way, though! Just, being with you, it makes me want to be better, for you...ya know? I don't want to just be that schmuck at the back of the class who can't hold a decent conversation or goes off into la-la land every time you open your mouth."

"But, Jane, you do sit at the back of the class, and you do daydream when I speak sometimes."

"Semantics, Maur. My point is, you should ignore all of them out there and focus on how happy we're going to be when we finally get out of here. We're almost done, babe." Jane stole a kiss from Maura's lips and leaned back, rocking on her heels with a smile on her face. "Last time to do that while we're still students. Sure you don't wanna go make out in an empty classroom once more?"

Her eyebrows waggled suggestively and Maura laughed (diversion successful, Jane mentally high fived herself), forgetting her nerves in the face of Jane's libido and humor. "No, the last time you pulled me into an empty room to kiss, we were nearly caught by Sister Winifred and had to hide beneath the desk! My shirt was unbuttoned, Jane!" Maura's voice was hushed and her eyes darted around like she expected the nun to appear from amongst the throng, ruler held aloft self-righteously.

Jane just laughed (a full belly one that made her throw her head back and bared her throat) and wiped tears from the corner of her eyes. "Good times."

"I beg to differ."

Jane pushed against Maura's shoulder and they smiled at each other. Jane's hand migrated to a necklace hanging around her girlfriend's neck, lifting it from her skin and thumb brushing over it. "You're wearing the necklace I got you?"

"Well, yes. Why, should I not have?"

Jane's head was shaking before she finished the question. "No, no, it looks great on you. I just thought you might prefer something more...more."

"This is all I need, because it's from you. That way, while I'm speaking, if I get nervous, I can just touch it and remember you're always here for me, protecting me and encouraging me."

Jane's heart filled (it felt close to bursting nowadays) and her hand curled around the side of Maura's neck. She pulled her in for a kiss, uncaring of the eyes on them, and her other hand gripped the edge of the blonde's robes. "Why do you gotta say things like that?"

"Because they're true, Jane." Maura smiled up at her, hand flat against her chest, and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Hey, Rizzoli, you gonna give us a show?"

"Shut it, Grant, or I'll show ya what I think of your wise-ass comments." Jane glared over at her classmate, lips lifted in a sneer. He looked away and Jane nodded (another asshole-turned-pussy).

"See what I mean?" Maura smiled gently and tucked an unruly strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's go."

The ceremony seemed to last forever (even though the clock on the wall assured Jane it was actually only an hour), and the last vestiges of the summer sun were sinking below the horizon when the graduates filed outside and tossed their hats into the air. Maura found Jane and kissed her laughing lips, unmindful of the catcalls Tommy and Frankie made. Jane flipped them off as she separated from her girlfriend and fended off Angela's slap, her arm sliding around Maura's waist to hold her close. Constance and her husband smiled politely and took a few pictures of the girls with their arms around each other and laughing, catching a moment when Jane was fending off Angela as she tried to fix her daughter's collar. "Janie, it's crooked!"

"Leave it, ma! It's fine!" She leaned in to whisper into Maura's ear, "And it's coming off as soon as we get back to your house." Maura flushed and Jane snickered, yelping as she was pinched. "What was that for?"

"For saying that with our parents right here! Maybe you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight, I'm certain mother has a cot somewhere..."

"Aw, c'mon, Maur..." Jane kissed Maura's temple remorsefully, but the young woman turned away, hiding her smirk (and enjoying the way Jane whined and clung to her a little tighter). "I'm sorry, babe. Please? I'll behave now, I promise."

Maura chanced a sideways glance and was caught by Jane's pout, her lip jutting out and eyes wide. "Alright! Fine, Jane, but if you-"

"I know, I'll be good." Jane's lips turned up crookedly and she leaned in, whispering conspiratorially. "While we're in public." Maura swatted her arm and Jane cackled madly.

They spent time with their families until the sun was all but gone, then decided to go to dinner. The girls quickly shed their robes (Jane shoved hers into Angela's arms in a bundled ball while Maura folded hers neatly and stowed it in a bag) and said they'd meet them there. Maura slid into the seat of Jane's old Cavalier, dark blue with white racing stripes and a dent in the door from when she parked too close to the gas pump. They drove through the Boston streets, Jane's left hand on the steering wheel and her right on the gear shift, fingers twined with Maura's.

"So, you ready to face the mob, Maur?" Maura's fingers tightened around Jane's and she nodded mutely. Jane's eyes tightened in worry at the uncharacteristic silence and she glanced over at Maura. Her face was highlighted occasionally by the streetlights, worry carving lines into her forehead and around her mouth. "Hey." Jane lifted their entwined hands and kissed the back of her girlfriend's, trying to get her attention. "What's going on in that big brain of yours?"

Maura's shoulders were up around her ears (she looked startlingly similar to Bass after Jane stumbled over him by accident, trying to pull his head into his shell) and she wouldn't directly meet Jane's eyes, her gaze skipping off her forehead and bouncing around the interior of the car. Jane pulled off the road and put the car in park, then reached over the center console and cupped Maura's far cheek to turn her head to her. "C'mon, talk to me. Please."

Maura's throat bobbed and she took Jane's free hand, playing with her fingers as she gathered her thoughts. Jane waited patiently, studying her face in the dim glow of the car's interior lights. "I just...where do we go from here, Jane?"

"Whataya mean? We're going to dinner, then to your house for the night, right? Unless you want to do som-"

"No, I mean...after this summer. The future, Jane. Will we go to college, get an apartment together, will we even go to the same college if we both do decide to go, what if-"

Jane gently covered Maura's mouth with her hand and leveled a look at her. "Maura, you're full of 'what ifs' and 'wills' tonight. What's going on? You're never this nervous about anything; even meeting my ma officially as my girlfriend, you weren't this bad."

Maura shook her head, her hands trembled around Jane's, and her eyes filled with tears. "What if...I'm afraid we won't make it," she whispered into the near silence of the car, only interrupted by the occasional car driving by and the quiet strains of the stereo. Jane coaxed her into meeting her eyes and smiled a little (she figured that was what was bugging Maura, she just wanted her to say it aloud).

"We will."

Maura scoffed, although it was watery as she held back tears. "You can't possibly know that unless you can see the future, and that ha-"

Jane spoke over her, eying her girlfriend seriously. "I _do_ know that, Maur. Don't you see, we've been through so much already, and we're still together. It doesn't matter if we go to different colleges, or different continents, we'll make it work. It'll be like that summer you went to band camp-"

"It was science camp, Jane."

"-and I thought I was going to die without my best friend, but you sent letters to me, and I got to hear your voice every week when they let you use the phone. It was still the longest six weeks of my life, but we made it because we were determined to." Jane canted her head to the side as Maura's shoulders slowly squared and the tension left her face. "Besides, I don't know about you, but I've put a lot of time into this relationship; I don't plan on letting you go that easily. You owe me for all the dates and forced mall shopping and bloody knuckles I had from protecting you from horny guys."

Maura couldn't help but laugh (and the last of the tension left her on that beautiful sound) and she leaned her forehead against Jane's. "And what would you propose I should pay you with, hm?"

Jane's smile turned into a rakish grin, eyes glittering and holding promises. "Well, I suppose you could start with kissing me, and we could discuss further payment along those lines? Of course, where those beautiful lips travel is also up for discussion." Their lips met, smiling and happy again, and Maura cupped Jane's jaw before she pulled away.

"Miss Rizzoli, I think we may have come to an agreement."

"I'm glad you think so, Miss Isles. Now, how about we get work on that payment some more?"


	9. Moving In

Alight, guys, 'nother chapter for ya! Apologies for the wait, I haven't had much time to write lately. But I am started on the next chapter for this fic, so it shouldn't be too long.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ages: 20 &amp; 19

"Hey, what about this one? It sounds nice." Jane pointed at an ad in the paper and Maura slid up behind her, setting her chin on Jane's mop of morning hair (which somehow managed to be more disheveled than normal at, as Jane put it, 'o'dark thirty,' i.e., seven a.m.) and wrapping her arms around her shoulders to link them across her chest.

"Hm...five hundred square feet, bathroom, bedroom, kitchenette...nope." Maura walked to the other side of the kitchen without another word and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Whataya mean 'nope?'"

"I mean, Jane, that space would be insufficient for us."

Jane groaned and her forehead thudded against the table dully. "Too early for big words, Googlemouth."

Maura rolled her eyes and swallowed the giggle that wanted to burst past her lips as she poured another cup and set it in front of Jane's hair. She blew on the steaming mug in her hands, thinking aloud between breaths. "Think about it, Jane, five hundred square feet is approximately the size of Angela's living room, dining room, and a portion of the kitchen. Neither of us would function well in such a small space together, and we have a pet besides. It would be more prudent to-"

"Okay, _okaaaaay_, lemme wake up before you fry my brain." Although her words were mumbled into the wood, the tone behind them (annoyed and tired, to clarify) was crystal clear. Jane dragged herself upright, clumsily grabbed the mug as she pushed back her hair, and took a long sip from it. She sighed contently and slumped lower in her chair, ignoring the chastising sound Maura made. "Damn, I love you."

"I love y-"

"I meant the coffee, I love the coffee, it is..." Jane took another sip, laughter in her eyes (now that caffeine was waking her up) as Maura gaped at her in affront. "...fucking amazing."

"Language! Really, Jane?"

"What?" Jane's face was (too) innocent, the perfect picture of confusion as she leaned back in her chair and her eyebrows crept up her forehead.

Maura frowned, set her mug on the counter, and stalked around the table as Jane slid her chair back, trapping her with hands against the back on either side of her head. "Don't 'what' me."

"Oh, c'mon, Maura, you know I love...coffee."

The mug (still somehow in Jane's hands) drifted up between them and Jane took a sip as Maura's face expressed first indignation, and then deviousness. "Oh? Well, I guess I'll just have to..." She snagged the mug from Jane's hand and danced away, taking a careful sip from the mostly full cup as she evaded Jane's reaching hands.

"Noooo, gimmeeeee." Jane made another halfhearted swipe and then her forehead smacked against the table again. A pitiful whine came from beneath the mess of hair and Maura laughed then, clutching her stomach when Jane glared balefully between riotous curls. "Maaauuura..."

"Yes, dear?"

"I. Want. Coffee."

"Oh?" Jane growled lowly and Maura clicked her tongue in chastisement. "What's the correct phrase?"

Mutinous silence met her question and she nonchalantly took another sip of coffee while she waited. "...give me coffee now, woman."

Maura scoffed (and Jane hid her smile behind a thunderous scowl) and turned away. "That's not-" She squealed when long arms wrapped around her stomach and heat pressed along the length of her back, a voice still rough with sleep (and something wilder) disturbing the small hairs at the nape of her neck.

"I love you, Maur." Lips pressed to the junction of her neck and shoulder (trapezius, Maura noted foggily), migrated up her neck to her jaw and back down to the flat of her shoulder. Maura sighed and rolled her head to the side, letting it fall back to rest against Jane's shoulder behind her. "May I have my coffee back now, please?" Maura nodded senselessly as teeth gently nipped her skin and the mug was lifted from boneless fingers to be set on the counter.

Jane continued to tease her skin, warm breath washing across wakened nerves and equally warm fingers drawing (maddeningly light) circles over her night shirt. "Will you move out with me?" The ghost of the question (spoken into soft, fragrant skin) broke apart in the quiet of the kitchen and another took its place. "Please?"

* * *

Angela was hysterical when Jane announced she was moving out (after the tears, she threatened to lock Jane in her room until she came to her senses). Jane talked her down from the (metaphorical, although you wouldn't know it by how her mother was acting) ledge and eventually, they came to an agreement of sorts. "Janie, you better keep your promise; I will know where you're going to live now and I_ am_ going to have a key to get in."

"Ma, just – whatever. I don't want to deal with this right now." Jane was surly, defiant in the face of Angela's surprise attack when she walked in the door one evening after apartment hunting with Maura. She was tired, her feet hurt, she had skipped dinner, and Maura's _very_ specific wants were wearing her patience down to its last, short nubs (how damn hard was it to find a place with enough rooms for two people and a turtle – tortoise – to live in comfortably?), so she felt she was entitled to be a little cranky.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady. I can still ground you as long as you live under my roof."

Jane curled her upper lip but bit her tongue and retreated to her bedroom. She flung her shoes into a corner and flopped face down on her bed, groaning into the sheets in aggravation. Her pocket vibrated insistently and Jane pulled her phone out, accepting the call without looking at the screen. "Mrrgh."

"Jane? Is that you?"

"Hnngh."

"Jane...I know you're tired, but you need to use more vowels to make coherent words and sentences. I can't understand you when you speak like that." There was a teasing tone in the speaker's voice which prompted a faint smile (thoroughly hidden by the comforter) and Jane propped herself on her elbows.

"Maauur...hiiiii."

Maura giggled (Jane could imagine her covering her mouth, eyes sparkling with mirth) and there was faint rustling on the other end of the phone. "Are you alright, Jane?"

"I think my feet have been worn away."

"That's scientifically impossible, unless you somehow contracted leprosy, and there hasn't been any in Boston since-"

"Joking, Maur. My feet _ache_."

"Oh, well, I would offer to rub them but as I am at my home..."

"I know, Maur. Thanks." Jane's voice softened as she slowly relaxed. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, yes!" Maura's voice was excited and nervous (and in her room, she was squirming on her bed). "I think I've found the perfect place, Jane."

* * *

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

"Maur – not bad for doing it on your own."

"Really? This is the right place, then?"

"Oooohhh yeah, definitely the right place. This is amazing." Jane roamed through the empty apartment, gazing at the white washed walls and open floor plan in awe. Large, sunlit windows brightened the space considerably, a long counter separated the living area from a (surprisingly) spacious kitchen, and through one of two doors on the far side of the room, she could see a bedroom. "Maura, how did you find this place? I thought this building had rented out all the apartments already."

Jane was so busy exploring the space, she missed the panicked expression that crossed Maura's face. "I – ahm, I mean..." She scratched at her chest and scrambled for a suitable evasion.

Jane turned to her with her eyebrow cocked and smile tilted on her lips. "Maur?"

"I-I...acquired this apartment." She held her breath as the (hopefully vague enough) comment registered in Jane's ears, could almost see the gears turning in her mind as sharp brown eyes ensnared her and tracked to the hand defensively covering her chest.

Jane approached her slowly, scrutinizing her expression (Maura tried to hide her growing panic behind her hair) and sweeping back her locks with long fingers. "Maura," her voice was stern but soft (not angry, Maura thought with relief), "how did you get this apartment for us?"

Faced with direct eye contact (loving, but direct and unyielding nonetheless), Maura swallowed nervously and tried not to squirm. "...promise you won't get angry?" Her voice was small, uncertain (and she desperately feared Jane's answer), and she relaxed slightly when the brunette nodded. "I...my parents owned it."

"Owned?"

"They used to; then I approached them about buying it from them and they said yes-"

"Wait a minute, back up. How could they own this apartment? I thought it was rent only?"

"Well, the man who owns the building owed them a favor...they, ahm, thought it might be prudent to have an unused place on hand for myself...when I moved out."

Jane's eyes were narrow (although the tightened muscles in her face didn't convey anger, but heavy thought, Maura noted hopefully) and her thumbs traced absent circles on Maura's shoulders. "So...they want you to live here?"

"I suppose so. It is near to home but also far enough away to experience Boston independently, there is sufficient space for both of us as well as Bass, and I believe that, should you still intend to apply, the police academy is close by as well." Maura chewed her lip as Jane stared at her, shoulders slumping in relief when Jane smiled gently.

"Well, I can't say I'm entirely pleased with them pressing this on us; it just seems..."

"Like they're trying too hard?"

"Yeah."

Jane frowned and Maura leaned in. "Well, be that as it may, we may still live here...if you want to, that is. I don't want to pressure you or make you feel as though you need to stay here simply to appease my parents. If you wish, we can continue looking for a diff-" Maura squeaked as Jane swooped down and caught her lips, a smile being pressed into her skin as Jane meandered to her jaw and up to her temple.

"Quiet, Googlemouth."

Maura huffed but found her mouth occupied once more, Jane's insistent hands pulling her closer as her lip was nipped and teased. She kept the kiss going as long as she could until she was breathless (how much she detested the necessity to breathe at that moment) and her forehead laid on Jane's shoulder, arms around her waist as long limbs encircled her and held her close. "So...you like it? Do you think this is the one?"

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

"Well, I think that's the last box." Frank dusted his hands off and stood with a hand at the small of his back (moments like this made him realize just how old he was getting, much as he hated to admit it) as it protested the movement. He looked around the apartment at the still bare walls and floor cluttered with boxes and furniture, then turned his eyes on the kids standing amidst the chaos. Jane was looking wide eyed at the work ahead of them, Maura with a happy gleam in her eyes, and their hands entwined between their bodies.

Angela rustled in the kitchen, setting covered plates of food that she had made in the fridge for them until they were more settled in, and Frankie and Tommy were running between the veritable mountains of yet-to-be unpacked things (he felt tired just looking at them). "Alright, girls, we'll leave you to get settled in."

"Frank, there's still things to be unpacked!"

"Angela, they can do it themselves. Right, girls? Besides, I'm sure they'd like some time to themselves." The look he sent their way intimated more than his words and Jane flushed (blood went to other parts of her body, too, not that she'd _ever_ consider telling him that). Maura tittered next to her, hand clasping hers more tightly, and Frank grinned lopsidedly. "Frankie, Tommy, c'mon boys. Let's get outta your sister's hair."

The boys came out of the bedroom and Frankie pressed into Jane's side briefly, hugging her as he passed, while Timmy ducked her hand that reached out to ruffle his unkempt hair. "Janie!"

"C'mon, Tommy, get over here." Another second's indecision, then he launched himself at her (nearly sending them both toppling into a precariously piled tower of boxes) and attached to her like a monkey, crawling up until he was suspended in the air with her arms firmly around his torso.

Jane felt tears stain her collar and heard a quiet sniffle but just smiled and squeezed him (ignoring her own teary eyes and avoiding everyone else's gazes). "Geez, Tommy, you trying to knock me down or something? It's not like I'm disappearing forever, ya know?"

"You better not, young lady. I still expect to see you and Maura for dinner on Sunday, and you better not give me some cock-and-bull excuse about work or something, you hear me?"

Jane rolled her eyes and felt Tommy puffing laughter against her neck. She set him down and ruffled his hair, sticking her tongue out at him when he scowled and slapped at her. "Alright, get outta here, you dork."

Angela squeezed her close next, crying unabashedly (and Jane held her uncomfortably while sending panicked looks at an amused Maura) until Frank peeled her away. He clapped Jane on the shoulder, his own eyes watery with unshed tears, and cleared his throat. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything, Janie. And, uhm..." He leaned in, pressed a quick kiss to her temple, and whispered, "try to call your mother once in a while, 'kay? I don't need her getting on my ass."

Jane laughed and swiped at her eyes while Frank's body blocked her from everyone's eyes (except Maura, who stood by with a sad smile and squeezed her fingers). "Alright, pop."

They left and the apartment suddenly seemed much larger without Jane's family. The only sounds came from the quiet hum of the fridge and quiet sniffles from both young women (and, in the bedroom, Bass' shell thumped as he dragged himself toward a plate of strawberries Angela had thoughtfully left on the floor for him).

Maura tucked herself into Jane's side, one arm around her waist and her head pressed against Jane's neck, where she could feel her pulse fluttering quickly. "Jane?" The brunette hummed hoarsely and her thumb cleared tears from her cheek. "Let's go to bed. We can start putting things together in the morning, alright?"

Maura led Jane into the bedroom and toward the only piece of furniture that was where it was supposed to be. The bed (made up with sheets Angela had pulled from a box marked 'bedroom' in Jane's messy scrawl) was situated off to the far side of the room, with just enough room between it and the wall for Jane to walk around and fall onto the down-turned covers. Maura smiled gently and coaxed her under the covers, then crawled in behind her and (uncharacteristically) held Jane to her chest. Her shirt quickly became damp and Jane's fingers plucked at the hem anxiously as Maura rubbed her back and pressed kisses to her hair.

"It's alright, Jay. It'll be alright. We can go over for Sunday dinner and visit whenever we want, between work and school. And you know Angela will be over here whenever she can, too. You'll regret giving her a key within the next couple months."

Jane laughed wetly and her hand clenched around Maura's hip. Bloodshot eyes appeared above her face as Jane leaned up on her elbow and her hand curled around Maura's jaw. "How did I get so lucky," she whispered hoarsely.

Maura swiped away a rogue tear and curled her hand behind Jane's neck, drawing her in for a sweet kiss. "Don't question it, Jay. Just be happy."


	10. Tortoise Apologies

Now, I know tortoises don't actually act all that affectionate, but for my purposes, Bass is going to be a bit more….how to put it, intelligent? He's actually going to play a bit of a role here, regardless of how I word it. Just take it with a grain of salt, yeah?

Fun fact: tortoises actually have nerve endings in their shells (the individual parts are called scutes), which enable them to feel when something rubs or scratches on it. So, if you ever pet a turtle or tortoise, they can feel it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ages: 21 &amp; 19

The door slammed, followed by the muffled sounds of grumbling and objects thunking against various surfaces in the entryway. Maura leaned back toward the counter in the kitchen and called out (wisely assuming that whoever was there may not be in the best of moods and thus, staying out of the direct line of fire), finishing drying dishes from her solitary dinner.

"Jane?"

"What." Jane's voice was low, rough with suppressed anger, and she threw something else down before she appeared from around the corner. Her jaw was tight, eyes narrow, and her hands were tightly balled beside her hips as she stalked by Maura to the fridge. She reappeared with a beer in hand (Maura pursed her lips but didn't say anything otherwise) and took a long drag.

Maura chanced a step closer and froze when dark eyes locked with hers. "How was your day?" She knew immediately it was the wrong question to ask by the way Jane's facial muscles tightened and her grip whitened around the bottle.

The brunette snorted derisively and took another sip of her beer before she answered. "They're all assholes."

Maura frowned at both the curse and the dismissive tone her girlfriend had adopted but, despite the risks, prodded gently. "What happened?"

Jane veritably exploded, the bottle landing on the counter hard enough to startle Maura, and snarled as she burst into action, pacing the length of the kitchen and roughly carding her fingers through her hair. "They just – those ignorant pricks think they're so goddamned smart! They try and make us feel like assholes, acting all high and mighty just 'cause they've already been through basic training and are back for more _specialized_ training."

Jane sneered (even though she really just wanted to cry because, dammit all, all the jeers and taunts _hurt_) and crossed her arms, facing the long, darkened window in the kitchen. She heard Maura's quiet steps come closer, and then her small body wrapped itself around her waist, warm breath puffing gently against her neck. "Jane, maybe you need to relax a little." Maura's arm tightened around her waist and her other hand reached up to push aside her hair so she could press a fleeting kiss to her neck.

Jane's temper flared again as Maura tried to soothe her, and she abruptly twisted away from her. "No, dammit, you can't just – just wait for me to come home and expect!-"

"Expect what, Jane?"

Maura's voice was even, unruffled, her gaze direct and sparking with a warning (_tread carefully_, Jane). Jane ignored it. "For me to come home and just drop everything at the door! I can't just _forget_ what those assholes said to me, it doesn't work like that, Maur!"

"I'm not asking you to forget their words, Jane, jus-"

"No! I have to be able to take care of myself, to only rely on myself!" Maura staggered back like she had been shoved (and really, Jane's words felt like a rebuff of everything they had built). "I can't think that someone's always going to be there to save my ass; I need to be-"

"Alone?"

Jane froze mid rant, realization dawning on her features and the rage draining away as the blood fled her flushed face. "No, not alone, just – just-"

"You intimated that you needed to be alone to be strong, Jane. Now you're saying you don't need to be alone." Maura's eyes flashed (with anger and pain, tears washing the hazel out). "You can't have it both ways, Jane."

Jane, suddenly bereft of her powerful anger, felt tired and shaky. She leaned against the counter and the two women stared at each other for long moments. Maura shut her eyes and took a calming breath, then pushed away from the counter and walked past Jane without a word.

"Maur?"

"I think….you need to sleep out here tonight, Jane. We both need to think, apart from each other."

Jane's jaw dropped and her eyes followed Maura through the living room to the bedroom door, where she stopped, facing away with her hand on the frame (she took a deep breath to hide the tears in her voice and felt two drip down her cheeks). "Sleep well, Jane. I love you." The sound of the door shutting sounded deafening in the quiet apartment. Jane was left staring at the closed portal, her stomach wrenching painfully in her gut and heart rising into her throat. She swallowed painfully, then shuffled toward the living room, pausing as she passed the bedroom door.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Jane sat on the couch until the clock on the DVD player read 12.21 AM, staring blankly at the wall. She startled when she heard a quiet scraping and looked over to find Bass ambling her way. One beady eye regarded her critically, then he seemed to sniff and turned his head away from her.

"I know, I know, I screwed up big time." The turtle (_tortoise, _Jane_. Really?_) seemed to bob his head in agreement, and Jane sighed. She raked her fingers through her hair and sighed. "What can I do, though? I don't – I wish I could just tell those guys to fuck off, but they'll tattle and I'll end up screwed."

The tortoise hissed quietly and Jane nodded. "Yeah, they're pussies, but what can I do? It's a catch 22, I swear it." Bass looked askance at her, then turned his back on her and began walking away. "Hey, whataya doing?" He continued toward the kitchen and Jane got up to follow. The reptile bumped against his empty food plate then looked up at her (c'mon, put your thinking cap on, you silly human) and Jane blinked in realization. She reached down and rubbed his shell, a small smile on her lips.

"Bass, you're amazing, you know that?" The tortoise nodded again, then stared up at her unblinkingly. "Oh, yeah, sorry." She grabbed his plate and opened the fridge, cutting up a couple strawberries for him. As she set the plate down, he reached out and nosed against her hand with the tip of his beak affectionately, then gently took a piece of fruit in his mouth. Jane leaned against the counter and thought, beginning to clean the apartment (as quietly as she could) to keep herself occupied while the parts of her plan came together.

* * *

Maura awoke after a restless night, automatically reaching to the other side of the bed for Jane. It took her just a second to remember their fight the previous night, the words Jane had said (in hurt, and in fear, she realized now) and the way she had pushed her away. Maura only felt the faintest stirrings of anger still lingering in her, replaced with a deep fear that Jane would decide she needed to be alone, would leave her….alone. She swallowed back the hiccup in her throat and got out of bed, tiptoeing to the door and peeking through it before venturing into the living room. A brief glance at the couch made her heart quicken when she saw only a neatly folded blanket, laid over the back of the furniture, but no rumpled head of hair. Nor were there any sounds coming from the kitchen, but Maura slipped over to it, (desperately) hopeful anyway.

No Jane.

There was, however, a note on the table with a familiar scrawl on the paper, alongside a single, purple iris.

_Maur-_

_I hope that when you wake up, I'm here, but if I'm not, this will have to do for the moment._

_Before you freak out, I will be back, I just went out to clear my head….get it screwed on straight again. I don't want to get in another fight with you._

_I'm sorry I yelled at you. You didn't – don't – deserve to be on the wrong end of my piss fit. I was just having a bad day; some of those other cadets at the academy can be real assholes, especially if they find out you're different in any way from themselves. Regardless, I shouldn't have taken it out on you, and I'm sorry for that._

_I'll be home soon, then I can apologize face to face, alright?_

_All my love,_

_Jane_

Maura felt a couple tears slip down her cheeks (she thought she should be out of them by then, dried out, even though she knew, logically, that wasn't how it actually worked) and wiped them away as she heard a key turn in the lock at their front door. She whirled and slipped around the corner in her sock feet to see Jane, head and shoulders bowed in exhaustion and a bag in hand.

"Jay!" Maura flung herself at the brunette, who staggered as she was suddenly faced with the full weight of Maura as she wrapped her arms around her neck, legs tight around her waist.

"Maur?"

"I thought-" She hiccuped and, suddenly, began sobbing.

Jane's eyes were panicked for a moment before she dropped the bag in her hands and held Maura close, leaning back against the door to stabilize herself. "Hey, c'mon, it's alright."

"I thought you wer-weren't coming back…."

Jane's arms tightened around her shoulders and she pressed fervent kisses to her temple. "Never, I'll never leave you. I'm sorry I said those things last night, I never should've – I shoulda just kept my mouth shut, I didn't mean to make you cry, Maur." Jane slowly maneuvered herself over to the couch and sat (her body was trembling from lack of sleep, and holding Maura wasn't doing her any favors), cradling the honey blonde in her arms.

"Maur?" She hummed thickly and Jane stroked her back through her shirt. "Hey, uhm, listen….last night, after you went to bed, I did some thinking." There was a thud against the side of the couch and Jane jumped. "Me and Bass did some thinking, sorry."

"Bass and I, Jane."

"Really, Maura?" Jane craned her head down to see a wet smile on Maura's lips. "We did some brainstorming las-"

"Bass isn't capable of speaking with you though, so how could you-" Jane's eyebrow crawled up her forehead and Maura blushed. "Fine. Go on."

"Thank you," Jane said magnaminously (she waggled her eyebrows just to make Maura giggle a little, feeling lighter than she had in the past twenty four hours, even though she was exhausted).

"Well, me and him," she shot her girlfriend a look when she opened her mouth, and Maura sunk lower, eye twitching against the urge to correct Jane's grammar, "were sitting here last night after you went to sleep, and he thought I should just ignore the asshats at the academy." There was a thud beside the couch and Jane reached down to scrape gently at his shell (she didn't notice the happy smile on Maura's lips as she interacted with her pet).

"Oh, did he now," Maura asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"He did indeed. He also thought…." Jane paused nervously and scratched her cheek, then gently pushed Maura off her and retrieved the bag she'd dropped by the door (also stuffing a smaller, velvet bag within the shopping bag into her pocket hastily) before settling on the couch again and dragging Maura into her side. "He thought I should offer you something in apology."

"Jane, you don't ha-"

"Tortoise's orders, Maur. You don't mess with those." Jane shook her finger in front of Maura's nose (and thrilled at the smile on her lips) as she dug through the bag. "First, a fine breakfast." With a flourish, a styrofoam container was placed in her lap and revealed to be a fresh, still steaming stack of pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top.

"The strawberries were Bass' idea," Jane whispered. Maura grinned and grabbed the fork Jane had conjured out of thin air and took a bite, moaning appreciatively. Jane nestled closer and rested her head against Maura's shoulder, one foot occasionally reaching out to rub Bass' shell as she waited for Maura to finish eating.

"Secondly, the best massage you've ever had." Jane's hands were already kneading her shoulders (Maura swore it felt like she was melting) and coaxing her to lay on the couch. Maura used every bit of will she had to sit up and push dextrous fingers away. "Maur?"

"Why don't we take this to bed?" Maura held out a hand invitingly (her smile was purely sexual, flirtatious and all sorts of coy) and drew Jane up. As they walked through the bedroom door, Jane looked over her shoulder and caught Bass' eye. He seemed to wink at her before shuffling toward the kitchen, and she shook her head bemusedly before she was playfully yanked through the door.


	11. Passing Notes

Approaching the end of this fic, dudes! Got maybe four chapters left, and I just figured out how I want this to end, so yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ages: 22 &amp; 20

Jane walked through the door to their apartment and slumped against it tiredly, blowing stray hairs out of her face as she kicked off her boots and left them by the closet. Her gun, billfold, and officer's cap lay abandoned momentarily on the small desk by the door (even though Maura hated when she left her weapon sitting out in the open) as she stumbled into the kitchen, pulling a beer from within the fridge and taking a long pull.

After draining half the drink, she turned tired eyes on the living room, the unusual mess scattered through the room (disordered papers on the coffee table, a blouse abandoned on the back of the couch, an empty glass sitting on the side table) catching her eyes. She knew if she looked through the cracked open door of their bedroom she'd find Maura passed out in bed, tangled golden hair splayed around her head in a limp halo, bags under her eyes prominent without concealer over them and mouth open slightly as she slept deeply.

She wanted nothing more than to join her girlfriend and just forget her draining job for eight hours, but instead began to clean their apartment. She turned on the TV and changed the channel to one that played a variety of music, volume loud enough to hear but not so much that it would wake up Maura. She padded on socked feet through the apartment, setting the dirty dishes in the sink and tossing the abandoned shirt on top of the washer.

She nearly tripped over Bass, who was camped out between the island and stove, and reached down to pat his shell (she liked to think he bobbed his head in acceptance, eyes blinking slowly in agreement when she said he must be hungry) before setting some lettuce on the floor beside him. Jane ripped a piece of paper from a notebook on the counter and scrawled upon it in her tight writing.

_Hey, Maur, I know you're exhausted, so I cleaned up for you. I'll wash the dishes when I get up, just leave them in the sink, and I left your shirt on the washer since I don't know what fru-fru thing has to be done with it. I didn't know if it could withstand the simplicity of our detergent or not _(and she would never know the grin that broke across Maura's tired features when she read that part after she woke up)_ so I just left it there._

_Watered Bass, he's munching on a lettuce leaf right now. Don't forget to text me when you get to the hospital if I don't see you before you leave._

_And yes, I know Lucky Charms aren't a healthy breakfast, but they're what I'm having, so could you pick up a box when you come home again? I'm out._

_J_ane tacked the note on the coffee maker and slid her gun into the upper drawer of the desk, finally feeling the long day and longer night creep up on her and steal the little bit of energy she had left. She slunk into the bedroom and slid her pants down her hips, tossing them and her bra into a corner as she scrawled into bed. She draped her arm over Maura's stomach, head pillowed against her shoulder, and pressed a brief kiss to her neck before she shut her eyes (sleepless dreams, except for the moment when she felt Maura slip out from beneath her, reaching futilely until something soft that smelled like her girlfriend was pressed into her arms and she curled around it, and the soft, wanting smile that crossed Maura's lips when Jane grumbled as she held the pillow close).

* * *

Maura felt her eyes drop again and slowly forced them open once more. She dug deep for the halfhearted smile that graced her lips as she made her rounds, counting down the half hour until her rotation was over and she could drive home (_home_, that seemed like a foreign concept after almost sixteen hours in the hospital, surrounded by sickness and the quiet, monotonous sounds of machinery). Another glance at her watch showed that only three minutes had passed and she suddenly felt that Jane's once grumbled statement that time seemed to drag when you were almost done with some unsavory thing (and when exactly had her residency at the hospital suddenly gained that adjective, she wondered) was accurate, scientifically impossible though it was.

She carefully drove home after she finally clocked out and fumbled the keys as she approached the door to their apartment. Their neighbor across the hall, Penny, poked her head out her door and smiled at Maura. "Hey, just getting home?"

"Yeah, just got off my rotation. Sixteen hours."

Penny looked sympathetic and made a low sound at the back of her throat. "Yikes. Makes me glad I'm a waitress now. Jane left an hour ago, asked me to tell you," and Penny's eyes shone mischievously as she deepened her voice to mimic Jane's throaty rasp, "'don't even think of doing anything, just get to bed and sleep.'" Maura laughed quietly and Penny smiled. "She also said she would see you 'sometime this year,'" again deepening her voice and rolling her eyes, "and she loves you. Jeez, I'm starting to feel like one of those telegram deliverers," she said with a laugh.

Maura shook her head and bade Penny goodnight (even though it was past eight in the morning, and Penny flashed a megawatt smile before shutting her door) and shuffled into the apartment. There were dishes stacked in the sink, her pajamas still draped over the back of the kitchen chair, and several magazines spread across the coffee table, but she obeyed Jane's words and ignored it all, leaving her purse on the desk by the door and throwing the lock before shaking her hair free of the ponytail it had been restrained in. She sighed happily, groaning as she scratched her scalp and toed off her sneakers.

She briefly entertained the thought of food but, after snagging her fingers on a snarl, decided on a bath. "A long soak, then bed." And if she groaned blissfully at the thought of laying in their comfortable bed with the curtains drawn and Jane's pillow clutched to her chest, no one was there to catch it. She stripped as she walked to the bathroom, dropping clothes to lay wherever they landed, and started the bathwater (the steam billowed pleasantly over her skin and she breathed deeply of the damp air). A flutter in the corner of her eye made her turn to the mirror, a note taped to the reflective surface.

_Figured you would want a bath, if anything, after coming home. Hopefully Penny caught you before you got in, but if she didn't, I love you, and I WILL actually speak to you face-to-face sometime this year._

_I promise things won't always be like this, Maur. I'm going to get off the graveyard shift sometime soon, I know it, and you're going to finish your residency soon, and we'll have more regular hours._

_Don't even think of picking up, leave it to me when I get home, just take a bath and go to sleep. I'll see you when I get home._

Maura shook her head (when exactly did Jane get to know her so well, she idly wondered) as she slid into the hot bathwater, sighing as her muscles relaxed and she became a veritable puddle of boneless goo. She laid her head against the edge of the tub and took her time washing away the smell of the hospital and the accumulated weariness that seemed determined to gather in her body.

Once dry, Maura walked back into the kitchen and dug through a drawer for pen and paper. She tacked the note on the coffee maker and then went into their bedroom (if her scientific mind hadn't known better, she would have sworn the bed was calling her name plaintively and getting louder the closer she got to it), pausing when she saw the old, worn stuffed turtle sitting on the middle of the bed. A small dish of strawberries sat in front of the plushy, along with a single rose and another small note. Maura smelled the fragrant flower as she read the short note, savoring the sweetness of the fruit as she chewed.

_Now, don't go eating all the strawberries, share some with Bass before you go to sleep. I think he's missing you. Don't forget to put the rose in water, and hug your turtle when you go to sleep._

Maura found Bass half hidden beneath the coffee table and set the remainder of the strawberries (she may have indulged a little….don't judge, she hadn't had real food in more than eight hours!) in front of his beak, stroking his shell affectionately for a moment until her eyelids began to droop with exhaustion. She dragged herself to bed and hugged the plushy close to her chest, closing her eyes and imagining wild hair and strong arms pulling her close as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Jane, I left that sugar filled cereal you call breakfast in the cupboard; I still don't understand how you think that is in any way healthy to have on a daily basis._

_I know we will actually speak face to face soon, our schedules simply haven't aligned yet _(her face and shoulders dropped once she realized just how long it had been since they had seen each other awake, aware)_, but until then, I suppose these notes will suffice. Thank you for the strawberries, they were delicious, and Bass appreciated them as well._

_I found this on my way home the other day, I thought you might like it. I love you, text me when you get off your shift._

Jane folded the note into her pocket and picked up the key chain with the Red Sox logo on it and smiled. She put it on the ring next to her house keys and picked up her cap, clipped her gun and badge to her hip, and gently shut the door, whistling as she walked out into the morning sunlight.

* * *

_I miss your kisses, feels like forever since I've had one _(even though they had exchanged half asleep pecks the night before, nothing compared to a full on Maura Isles kiss)_, and I know I'm going through withdrawl. Picked up a guy for drug possession today, he thought it'd be funny to run. I tackled him, almost broke my nose when he struggled, but I got him. My partner showed up just as I cuffed him, panting and sweaty…._

* * *

_I miss your warmth, the way you can hold me and it somehow feels like nothing can hurt me. I know this is an unreasonable, unscientific feeling, but it's there nonetheless. I think further research is needed to verify this sensation._

_I left breakfast for you in the fridge, eggs and pancakes, just put them in the microwave. I also picked up a case of beer for you since you've almost exhausted the current one. Maybe, one of these…._

* * *

_God, that beer was the best damn thing when I came home tonight_ (this morning, actually, Jane thought when she checked the time). _Thanks, babe. And breakfast was delicious, if a little cold. Don't judge, I was starving, and the microwave was taking too damn long! I grabbed a bottle of that fancy wine you like so much and set it in the fridge. Also made dinner, lasagna with salad so you wouldn't complain. I even ate some of it! Tomorrow, I've got…._

* * *

Jane stretched luxuriously and groaned as her back popped, prying one eye open to glare at the intruding morning light that slipped through the curtains. "I hate mornings…." She muttered. She sighed and turned over, burying her face in her pillow, and felt the bed dip beside her (she froze, that _never_ happened anymore) suddenly. Turning her head to the side, Jane encountered the most beautiful sight she'd seen in a long time (sixteen days, eight hours and….twelve minutes, to exact, but she wasn't keeping track or anything) as sunlight glinted off of golden hair that was splayed across the pillow next to her.

Faint freckles scattered across round cheeks captured her attention and Jane mentally cataloged every one (until she forgot, then started over again) until Maura shifted in her sleep and curled closer. Jane pressed a kiss to her forehead and slid stealthily out of bed, creeping into the kitchen and starting the coffee maker. She patted Bass' shell on her way by him and set a couple lettuce leaves in front of him, then grabbed a skillet from its place hanging above the island and rooted through the fridge, humming happily as she bumped the door closed and turned her attention to the stove.

* * *

Maura groaned as she woke up, dragged into alertness by the scent of…. "Oh god, coffee." Her eyes popped open and she swung her legs off the bed, scratching her hair as she stumbled to her feet. Her bare feet slid over the wooden floors silently as she walked into the living room and was treated to a surprising (and amazing, beautiful, arousing, and a dozen other adjectives that flashed through her suddenly hyper aware mind) sight; Jane, back to her, tank top hugging her body as she stood in front of the stove and her hips swayed to a jaunty tune on the radio.

Maura walked over and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist, pressing against her back and gripping her tightly. Jane froze for a second and Maura kissed the bare slope of her neck, fingers pressing into the jut of her hipbone as she felt the brunette's heartbeat triple beneath her lips. "Jay, you're here?" (Her tone was disbelieving, and Maura wasn't entirely certain she wasn't dreaming, to be perfectly honest).

Jane swallowed and Maura felt it again beneath her lips, then flipped a pancake on the stove. She put the pancake on a plate full of them, turned off the stove top and Maura had a split second's glance of dark eyes before she was swept into a tight hug, gaze obscured by wild dark hair. "God, I missed you."

Maura tightened her hold around Jane's shoulders and they rocked back and forth in the kitchen, re-familiarizing themselves with the feel of the other. Jane kissed Maura's temple, sighing happily as Maura scratched lightly at her back _just there_, groaning as she hit the sweet spot at the small of her back. She reluctantly pulled away, gesturing at the breakfast she had just finished cooking. "You wanna eat?" Maura's eyes darkened and she smirked, Jane flushing slightly and glowering in mock offense. "Breakfast, Maur, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Actually," she said conversationally, hands creeping up Jane's sides until her thumbs brushed tantalizingly along the underside of her breasts (and she relished the stutter in Jane's breaths, the way her eyes darkened and her mouth opened just a fraction) and she stood on tiptoe to whisper, "my mind was in our bed."

She nibbled on Jane's lobe briefly until she felt the brunette sway toward her, then pulled away with a coy smile. "I believe you said something about breakfast?" She leaned around Jane to grab the plate of food and turned away (fully aware of the pouting, longing expression that was on Jane's face), taking a seat on the other side of the island. Jane joined her after much grumbling and grousing, pulling silverware out and setting it between them, as well as glasses and a pitcher of juice. They sat down to their first shared meal in sixteen days (nine hours, and two minutes now) and dug heartily into breakfast.

Jane fiddled with her fork after shoveling her meal into her mouth, eyes flicking between Maura's face and her empty plate. She stood from the island and offered a shaky smile when Maura looked at her in concern (the fact that it was obviously a nervous and halfhearted attempt at best made Maura tighten her eyes worriedly) and disappeared into their bedroom. Maura followed her with her eyes until the door shut, then frowned, idly swirling her pancake through the pool of syrup on her plate. Several minutes passed, and Maura had lost herself in the abstract curves that temporarily appeared in the syrup behind her fork tine when she heard quiet shuffling.

Jane set her hand on her bicep (it was shaking enough that Maura felt sympathetic tremors down her own arm) and drew her to her feet. A small, innocuous bag was deposited into her hands and Jane took a step back, indicating that Maura should look in it. A hinged, velvet box fell into her hand and Maura's heart tripled suddenly (her own trembling hand mirroring Jane's, who had stuffed her fist into her pocket to disguise it) as she reached for the top of the box. Jane intercepted her hand, pushing a folded paper into her palm urgently. Maura briefly met her eyes before unfolding the note and reading:

_Maur,_

_This wasn't planned, just so you know. I honestly had no idea we both had today off, but damn if I don't take advantage of it. I thought I'd keep this habit up a little longer though, just because I don't honestly know if I can say this without swallowing my tongue. So….here goes._

_I know we're young, but we've known each other forever – no, don't roll your eyes – and….I can't honestly say that I'd rather spend the rest of forever with anyone other than you, even if the cosmos are conspiring and trying to keep us apart with our jobs._

_So, Miss Maura Isles, you can indulge your wonderful, brilliant, curious, scientific mind now, and open the little velvet box I gave you. And, hey, don't leave me hanging too long, yeah?_

Maura swallowed and took the box between her hands, breath catching in her throat when the ring appeared, winking merrily in the morning light as they stood silently together in the kitchen (one breathless, the other hopeful, shifting anxiously on her bare feet).

Jane gently plucked the ring from the box and, holding it aloft between her thumb and index finger, tilted Maura's head back with her other hand. "Maur, would you marry me?"

Maura's lip trembled and she threw her arms around Jane's neck, yanking her in for a kiss and smiling against her lips. "Yes."


	12. Vows

Hey guys, down to two or three chapters left. Not much to say, so here ya go.

Waffles-I wish you were signed in so I could PM ya, but this'll work. Some of this is from real-world experience, a lot is just how I wish things went in my head, and a little is….wishful thinking, if you wish. I'm glad you're enjoying this so much, I will continue and try to keep you entertained!

* * *

Ages: 24 &amp; 22

The weeks leading up to the wedding were hectic (to say the very least). There were last minute arrangements to be made when the woman they'd hired to cater the event suddenly had a family emergency, fittings for their clothes (Angela annoyed Jane throughout hers, and only Maura's gentle smile and the wicked twinkle in her eyes kept the brunette sane), and calls at all hours from various people until Jane wanted to throw her phone at the wall and even Maura was feeling a little frazzled. They bulled through the last week, nerves getting to them in the dead of night and leading to more late night conversations held with one head tucked beneath the other and hands grasping tightly at nightclothes than either cared to admit.

Somehow (miraculously, shockingly), they suddenly found themselves on the final day before the ceremony, Jane's duffel bag at her feet and a mulish expression on her face. "Remind me why I'm doing this again," she muttered mutinously, dark eyes staring into Maura's.

Maura shook her head and rubbed her hands up and down tense arms, twining their fingers together loosely. "The least we can do is honor one tradition, considering we're ignoring so many others, Jay."

"Yeah, well, I would rather shove tradition up someone's a-"

Maura covered pursed lips with hers, interrupting Jane's rant and disrupting her train of thought. Jane swayed toward her when she pulled away and Maura smile gently. "It's only one night. You'll be fine."

"You overestimate my will to put up with my mother for longer than three hours in a small space without any buffers." Jane sighed as Maura fixed a long stare on her and picked up the duffel bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "Fine, fine. I'll sleep on the helicopter's couch for tonight, try and ignore the whirring as she hovers and jabs at me for information." Jane rolled her eyes dramatically (she contemplated making an invisible noose and pretending to hang herself, too) before walking down to her car and sliding in.

Maura followed and stuck her head through the open window, catching Jane's lips quickly once more. "Just one night, Jane. I love you. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Maur. Love you, too."

* * *

Jane batted away Angela's hands irritably, dragging fingers roughly through her hair and dancing away from reaching fingers. "Dammit, ma, I can dress myself! I'm a grown woman, you know?"

Angela set her hands on her hips and frowned (Jane almost groaned aloud again, that particular look always meant her mother was going to get her way, usually through guilt). "You always have to look like you came from a war, don't you?"

"What are yo-"

"Your jacket's not straight, there's lint and – are those crumbs on your shirt? Janie, honestly." Angela muttered lowly as she began the (laborious) task of righting her daughter's clothes for her wedding (her Janie was getting married, she still didn't feel like it was really happening in a few short hours), smoothing out the wrinkles and straightening her collar.

"Don't call me Janie, ma. It's-"

"What I've always called you, and what I always will call you. You're my Janie, and-" Angela's eyes shone suspiciously bright before she turned away, busying herself with the suspenders that lay on the dresser behind them. "My little girl's getting married today," she said softly, attaching them at the back of Jane's pants so she wouldn't see a few tears fall from her eyes. She rested the straps over wide, firm shoulders and then slid in front of Jane, gaze directed at the floor. Silence (the sort that made one's skin itch until the cause was revealed) stifled the room as Angela turned away once more, digging through her purse while Jane shrugged the jacket over her shoulders and shook her hair from her eyes.

"This is for you, Janie." In Angela's hands, an antique hair clip (which Jane had only ever seen in pictures of her mother, grandmother, and a woman never named, but fingers reverently traced over the only photo, black and white and gritty with age) was presented, tarnished silver buffed to a gentle gleam and swirling lines etched into the delicate jewelry. "I wore it at my wedding, my mother did at hers, and…." The tightening around Angela's eyes and a faint tremor in her hand announced her closeness to the subject before she dragged in a breath and walked behind Jane, gathering her hair at the back of her head.

"Her name was Valencia," she began as she gathered unruly hair at the back of Jane's head. "She was born and raised in Sicily, and came to America between the wars. She married an Italian, bore seven children including my mother," she said quietly, gently pinning the hairpiece in place and carding her fingers through untamed curls. "Her husband was drafted into the Second World War and she, with four mouths to feed already, went to work at a factory in Farmingdale, on Long Island, making P-47 Thunderbolts for use overseas. When he came back, he brought this with him from Germany. She gave it to my mother the day she married my father, and I got it when I married Frank, and now…."

"I get it on my wedding day," Jane finished.

"Valencia was….a wonderful, amazing woman. In a way, you remind me of her, Janie. Such a spirited woman, even when she was older, never afraid to say what was on her mind….you would have liked her." Angela stepped in front of Jane (her eyes shone suspiciously bright though she smiled blissfully) and cradled her cheek in the palm of her hand. "I'm so proud of you, Jane. I know….I'm not always the best mother, but I do love you, and I'm so, so proud of the things you've done. Even if the thought of you becoming a cop does give me palpitations," she said, lips twisting wryly.

Jane barked out a laugh and tugged Angela into a quick hug (and discreetly wiped her eyes) before pushing her away and turning her toward the door. "Better get to your seat, ma, don't want the wedding to start without you there to bawl your eyes out." Angela scoffed and smacked Jane's shoulder (even though a couple tears had already tumbled down her cheeks and more were quickly following), then slid through the door.

"Congratulations, Janie."

* * *

Maura sat in front of the vanity in her dressing room, staring at her reflection with wide, watery hazel eyes (nerves, anticipation, and a lingering sense of sadness for still uncertain familial bonds), unaware of the door opening silently behind her. Constance slid through the crack and observed her for a moment, swallowing roughly as she realized just how beautiful her daughter was, how much she had changed (apparently overnight).

(It's funny how fast your little girl grows up when you're not present for half of her life, she thinks bitterly).

She hesitantly reached out, hand sliding over Maura's bare, freckle covered shoulder, and a smile slid across her lips when her daughter jolted from her reverie. "Mother….I didn't realize you were here, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, dear, I was….I just wanted to see you, before the ceremony." She kneaded Maura's skin (trying desperately to recall what her little girl looked like when she was actually little, when she didn't have a couple inches in height and still, on occasion, crawled into her lap for comfort and warmth). They stayed in silence for several long moments, Maura anxiously twisting the engagement ring on her finger as Constance floundered for words that normally came so easily to her. "Maura, I-"

"Mother-"

They froze and caught each other's eyes in the mirror, Maura smiling faintly and dipping her head submissively. "Maura….darling, I'm so, so happy for you." Maura's eyes widened slightly and Constance rushed on. "And I know I never say that, never show – showed – you how happy and proud and completely _in awe_ I was of you and your accomplishments growing up. But I was, I continue to be, so very proud of you, darling." Constance bussed a kiss on the crown of Maura's head and she reached up to tangle her fingers with her mother's (neither mentioned the tears floating in the other's eyes, or the desperate grip they had on each other).

Her mother dug through her clutch and pulled a slim case from within. She set it on the table in front of Maura and squeezed her shoulder once more before releasing her. Maura opened the case and gasped when a small pendant on a slim chain bearing the Isles' 'I' in flowing script, the reverse a swirling etch of a tortoise, was revealed. She gaped at Constance in the mirror as her mother approached her and gently took the necklace from limp fingers, undoing the clasp and setting it around her neck with all the care she had (like it was the last thing she would ever giver her daughter, and, in a way, it was).

"I wish you all the love and success in the world, my love."

* * *

Jane fidgeted at the front by the priest, yanking on the cuffs of her jacket (the jerky motions hid the tremble in her hands) until Angela pointedly cleared her voice from the first row of chairs and she ceased with a faint scowl. The priest smiled genially and Jane glanced out across the seated faces of their families and friends gathered to celebrate their marriage (Marriage! She was getting _married_, who'd have ever thought Roly Poly Rizzoli would end up bagging the girl?) before nerves overtook her again. She had just begun to pull at her sleeve again when the soft strains of a piano reached her ears and, immediately, she froze, head snapping toward the door at the back of the room.

Maura appeared from around the corner, a vision in the sleek cream colored dress that bared lovely, freckled shoulders. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes sparkling jade at Jane as she fought to keep the stately pace her father and the music demanded (Jane nearly opened her mouth to tell her to run to her, but bit her tongue at the last moment). Their fingers laced together when she finally reached the front and Jane tugged impatiently so that Maura almost tripped over the heels that peeked from beneath the sweeping garment. There was scattered laughter (and a scandalised 'Jane!' from Angela) as the two faced the priest with excited smiles. He returned the look and opened the thick book held in his arms, finger tracing the page as he read.

"We are gathered here…."

Jane tuned in and out of his words, torn between listening to the tone of his voice and casting surreptitious glances at the woman standing next to her. Maura caught her once and flashed a smile, squeezing her fingers reassuringly (nearly finished, you're almost mine) as she nodded along with whatever the priest was saying. They spoke their vows (Jane quickly, excitedly, Maura with forced calm as her hands shook in Jane's and her tongue twisted over itself), although, judging by the amusement in hazel eyes, she had done some tongue twisting of her own.

(Speaking of tongues, Maura's had just peeked out to wet her lip and Jane wanted nothing more than to sink down and take it between her teeth….)

Jane tore her eyes away and tuned back in as he spread his arms wide, robes fluttering with the action and book closed in one hand. "Ladies, if you would take the rings in hand and repeat after me."

Rings slid over knuckles with the whisper of metal over skin (promises made physical, rites observed, a union nearly complete) and with a final flourish, the priest said, "You may kiss your bride." He gestured grandly at them and Jane exuberantly pulled Maura in, fingers sliding behind her ear and thumb swiping her jaw as they kissed and the crowd clapped heartily, whooping and cheering. Maura laughed against her skin when someone told them to get a room, and their left hands, still grasping each other between their bodies, twined their fingers together with the sound of metal meeting metal.

* * *

Maura and Jane held hands over the table, watching the guests as they mingled and sneaking covert glances at each other. Maura rubbed her thumb over Jane's knuckles and leaned over to sneak a kiss on the corner of her mouth, laughing as Jane turned to fully meet her and long fingers threaded through her hair, carefully avoiding the (fancy frenchy fru-fru) intricate knot at the back of her head as the fingers of her other hand toyed with the necklace that rested against her sternum. There was a wolf whistle and Jane scowled (the effect was somewhat ruined by the lingering daze in her eyes and the rosy flush under her skin) before Maura diverted her attention back to her.

"You know," she began conversationally, twisting a stray curl behind Jane's jaw, "the term wolf whistle was actually believed to be coined by a playwright in th-"

"Less talky, Maur." Jane smiled as Maura squeaked when their lips met again and playfully nipped her lower lip and, when someone (she had a sneaking suspicion it was one of her idiot brothers) whistled shrilly again, she flipped them off, smiling against Maura's lips.

* * *

Just an interesting note, there actually was a factory in Farmingdale, on Long Island, that made P-47 Thunderbolts. There was also one in Bethpage, also on the Island, that made F6F Hellcats during WWII. It's quite interesting :)


	13. Undercover

What's up, dudes? FYI, definitely one, possibly two chapters left until I get to the point I originally intended to end this fanfic. Just so y'all are aware…. ^w^;

* * *

Ages: 27 &amp; 25

"What….what is….oh my god." Maura (poorly) hid a grin behind her hand and smothered her laughter underneath the (even worse) guise of a cough, eyes watering as she met the surly gaze of her wife, who began glaring at her as a burst of manic giggling burst from her lips. "Jay, dear, I love you, and you know I love dressing up with you, but this!"

"Not. One. Word." The brunette growled and crossed her arms (it didn't help her case _at all_), breasts pushing against the confines of the filmy dress (if the tight, shiny material cold actually be considered clothing) and threatening to spill out. "I am going to murder every last person in the drug unit, I swear I will."

Maura chewed on the inside of her cheek and approached Jane, toying with the faux fur jacket that was slung over her shoulders. "Orange really isn't your color, Jane, you may want to reconsider what you do to your co-workers."

"No, I know exactly what I'm going to do to them, _and_ I'll be able to get away with it."

"Oh? How did you come to that conclusion?" There was a twinkle in Maura's eyes as she held back another flurry of giggles and continued to eye Jane up and down, from the over-teased hair to the fishnet leggings and heels she was balancing precariously in.

"I have an in, in the medical examiner's office." The brunette winked and her hands fluttered at Maura's waist (half teasing, half unsure, like she thought she would sully Maura if she laid hands on her) until Maura took hold and planted her hands on her hips. Jane's breath ghosted over her cheek as she leaned in and Maura was tempted by the faint scent of perfume that had been dabbed at the hollow of her throat. "I know one of the examiners there, she's _very _fond of me."

Maura laughed breathlessly and tucked her head into the nook beneath Jane's chin (and got a potent, straight-from-the-source whiff of the perfume), feeling Jane's laugh vibrate against her skin. "Really now? And you're certain this medical examiner would help you commit a crime?"

"Oh yeah, I've got her wrapped around my little finger, she'd do anything for me." Maura scoffed and pinched Jane's hip, tilting her head to nip her collarbone. "Ow! Dammit, woman, that's skin and bone there!"

"Well, if you didn't say that…." Maura muttered (even though a smile still graced her lips and her hand had begun to sooth the skin she had pinched) and leaned back to stick her tongue out. They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments, then Maura's eyebrows furrowed in question. "Why _are_ you dressed like this?"

Jane's eyes lost their lively luster and she frowned. "We've got a lead on a drug ring; they run their goods through prostitutes, usually the newbies looking to establish themselves. You remember the Jane Doe that passed through a couple weeks ago, the one with the calligraphy tattoo on her shoulder?"

"Yes, female, blonde hair, green eyes, approximately twenty four years old-"

"Yeah, we figured out she was working for a guy who likes to give his clients a little something extra if they keep coming back to him."

Maura frowned (her grip tightened on Jane's hips, then migrated up to her biceps) and searched Jane's eyes. "And you….have to find him?"

"We have to get inside, and I'm their best bet. The only woman in the drug unit, just my luck." Jane rolled her eyes (and Maura half expected them to come out of the sockets with the force of the movement) and scoffed. "Like they aren't getting some sick enjoyment out of putting me through the ringer. God, I hope I get into homicide soon."

"You will, you've been with BPD for a while now, you're at the top of your unit, they will certainly move you." Maura kissed Jane's jaw. "So, you have to, what?"

"Hopefully, get close to some of the prostitutes on the street and figure out shipment days, who's running them exactly, then we go in and get them."

"Simple as that?"

"With any luck, yeah." Jane's tone was hopeful and Maura's lips tilted up a little. "I can't come home though while I'm undercover, I can't have them know where we live if I'm followed by chance."

Maura's expression morphed to one of worry and dismay, her mouth opening several times as she sorted through her thoughts (Jane watched her eyes, almost able to see the gears whirring madly, hearing what Jane didn't say and dissecting the tone of her voice) and tried to assess what she was saying. "How long?"

"I….don't know, exactly." Jane hurried on when she saw the telltale sheen of tears in Maura's eyes. "Hopefully not long, Maur. But it could drag out if I don't find an in."

"I understand, Jane. I don't like it, but I do understand." Maura flattened her hands across Jane's shoulders, then down to rest over her sternum. "You stay safe." She searched Jane's eyes (for sincerity, love, assurance, some unnamed emotion she couldn't verbalize but could recognize) and leaned up on her toes to brush a kiss over her jaw. "Promise me you'll be safe."

"I will be, I'll be careful." Jane's grip tightened and she leaned down to take Maura's lips with her own. They stood in the hallway, kissing (for an eternity, a second, until nothing existed but them) and whispering assurances to each other, then Jane slowly broke away and grabbed her clutch from the table by the door. Maura caught a glimpse of her gun and badge within as she slid her phone into its depths, and dark eyes met hers as Jane stood in the open doorway. "I love you, Maur, I'll call you tonight, okay?"

Maura nodded silently, arms wrapped around her waist (already missing the solid warmth Jane brought with her embrace and trying to preserve the last vestiges of her hold) and lip caught between her teeth. "I love you, too."

* * *

Jane flopped back onto the bed in the dumpy motel room she had rented for the foreseeable future. The gaudy jacket and dress had been unceremoniously taken off and thrown over the back of the outdated chair in the corner, exchanged for a large shirt and boyshorts. She toyed with the phone laying on her stomach, turning it on end and tapping it against her skin as she stared at the ceiling. Without thought, she unlocked it and hit send, pulling the device to her ear as it rang.

"Hmmm, Isles."

(She'd never admit it, but Jane thought sleepy Maura, with her disheveled hair and lidded eyes, and the way she curled kittenishly into her side as she woke, nuzzling her way beneath her chin, was the most adorable and awesome thing she'd ever seen).

"Maur."

There was a flurry of sound on the other end of the phone and a breathless, "Jane!"

"I'm sorry I'm calling so late, I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep."

"It's fine, I miss you, too."

Jane smiled faintly, plucking at the bedspread (she was amazed that, as stunted as Maura claimed to be with humans and emotions, she was so quick to pick up on her moods, even when they weren't in front of each other) and closing her eyes. "It's only been a day, and I'm already sick of this assignment. I hope this goes fast." She heard Maura yawn on the other end of the line and her brow creased. "I'm sorry I woke you up, I'll let you get back to sleep-"

"No, I wanna….wan' to speak with you s'me more." Even though she was adamant, Maura's voice slurred toward the end and Jane could imagine the way her eyes were drooping as she tried to avoid nodding off in their bed.

"You're exhausted, Maur. Go to sleep, I'll call you in the morning, 'kay? I love you."

There was a faint sound of disagreement, then another yawn and a grudging, "Mmm, fine. 'M holding you to that, Jane Rizzoli. Love you, too, night." Jane heard Maura's breathing even out and put the phone on speaker, drifting off to her quiet breaths and murmurs.

* * *

"Doctor Isles, we got a new one, just wheeled in. Male, brunette, age approximately twenty five to thirty, no ID on him, unknown COD."

"Put him on table four, I'll be down soon, okay?"

"Of course." The criminalist (Jane referred to them as minions, always with a twinkle in her eyes and a smirk on her lips) respectfully nodded and left Maura's office, and she stared at her desktop computer blankly after he left. Beside her, her phone chirped and the background picture of Jane, smiling at something to her left, briefly lit up. She unlocked it and smiled when she saw it was a message from Jane.

**Its hotter n hell out here. Received at 12.41PM**

** It is the middle of summer, Jane, as well as the peak of the day, the temperature won't begin to drop until later this evening. What are you outside for, I thought you only went out at night? Sent at 12.41PM**

** TY, Doctor Obvious. I'm meeting up with a hooker I talked to last night. She might be able to help, might be over faster than we think. Received at 12.45PM**

** I thought the colloquial term was 'Captain Obvious?' She has information about the people dealing drugs? Sent at 12.46PM**

Maura looked up when the criminalist returned with a folder in hand and set it on her desk, smiling in thanks and flipping it open to begin reading through. Her finger traced each line as she read and she muttered to herself quietly, startling as her phone chirped again.

**Yeah, but you're a Doctor, so…. Hopefully *crosses fingers* Received at 12.53PM**

** Shit, gotta go, she's here. Love ya, Maur. TTYL Received at 12.53PM**

Maura smiled faintly and returned her attention to the folder in front of her, sliding from her chair once she had reviewed the information laid in front of her. "Mister Wyatt, will you get the body from freezer 5B? Something isn't adding up."

* * *

Jane kept her gaze disinterested as she loitered on the corner in a shady part of town, ignoring the itch on her neck from the coat she had on (it was cool that night, yet it was unbuttoned, baring her skimpy skirt and too-tight top for passersby to leer at) and the ache in her feet from the uncomfortable heels she was (no longer) tottering in. She shuddered when a slight breeze made the hem of her top flutter against her sternum and scowled at the sky accusingly. "God _damn_ this case, I'm going to have fucking blue balls at this rate," she muttered.

(She _knew_ she sounded completely mental, but damn if she could do anything about it. Even the fucking _street signs_ were starting to look pornographic, after a week without seeing, smelling, _touching_ Maura).

Jane surreptitiously checked her phone for the time (it had been stuffed into the inner lining of her jacket, along with her gun and badge), then shuffled in place when she realized it was time for her 'John' to pick her up and take her back to her crappy motel with its crappy TV and crappy view of a (you guess it) crappy, abandoned lot. The officer came by a couple minutes later in a nondescript sedan and she climbed in gracelessly, immediately toeing off the heels and sighing.

"Lookin' rough there, Rizzoli. Bite off more than you could chew?" He asked with a smartass grin.

"Keep lookin', O'Malley, and I'll show ya more than you can chew," she said darkly.

He held up his hands in supplication, still grinning. "Don't bite my head off, Jesus, can't you take a joke?"

"I can when I'm not fucking hot, tired, and sore as hell from these god damned shoes. Right now, though, if you so much as say one more word, I'm going to rip your testicles out and force feed you them, capiche?"

O'Malley's eyes widened and he reflexively clenched his legs together, jaw snapping shut with an audible clack of teeth. They drove in silence to the motel and both got out of the car, Jane jamming the key into the lock (and forcing herself not to think of fingers slipping into wet heat, slicking through clenching muscles and leaning in t – god _damn _it!) and treading across the tiny room to the mini fridge. She grabbed a beer from within and nursed it greedily, glaring at O'Malley when he looked at her, eyes asking for one of his own. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Don't give me that, you know I have to stay for a while just in case anyone followed us."

Jane muttered mutinously and drained the bottle, setting it on the counter beside its brethren (sixteen in total) and throwing herself into the chair in front of the TV. The officer stood around quietly until the movie Jane had tuned in to went to commercial, then headed for the door.

"Oh, Rizzoli," he said, waiting for Jane to look at him and pasting a smirk on his lips, "it was great, we should do it again sometime." He winked and laughed as Jane cursed, shutting the door quickly and flinching when something solid hit it (the remote, now laying in pieces on the floor) and beat a quick retreat to his car.

Jane stewed in her chair, glaring at the door and the ruined remote beside it. She groaned and threw herself back in it, crossing her arms petulantly and attempting to bore a hole through the TV as the movie came back on. "I'm so over this shit."

* * *

Maura toed off her heels and set them in the rack in her closet, rubbing her aching arches for a long minute (she wished that Jane was there, her massages were amazing) and then walking into the bathroom. She unzipped her dress and draped it over the towel bar, bending to run the hot water into the large tub that was set into the floor. As it filled, her phone buzzed from the dresser outside the door and she reached for it as she slipped her bra off her shoulders and slid her underwear down her legs. "Isles."

"Hey, Maur."

Maura smiled widely as she slid into the steaming bathwater, humming contently. "Jane! I didn't expect to hear from you until later."

"I got the night off; we got some good info on one of the guys, they're gonna run it down and see if it turns out."

"Oh, Jane, I'm so happy." Maura grinned and put the phone on speaker, setting it on the edge of the tub so she could sink lower in the water. "So, what are you going to do with your free time tonight?"

"Well," Jane said with a playful drawl, "I thought I'd call up my very hot, loving wife and see if she was home."

"Oh? Well, I'm sure she would be very happy to hear from you," Maura flirted back (she couldn't deny that the raspy tone coming through the phone was doing _very_ pleasurable things to her body, considering she hadn't seen Jane in eleven days) as she soaped up her arms. "You might want to call her."

Through the phone, she could hear Jane's bark of laughter and the soft sound of her laying back on a soft surface, likely a bed, she considered. Jane hummed contently and groaned and Maura felt goosebumps race across her skin. "Oh? And what do you think I should tell her when I call?"

Maura chewed on her lip and smiled lopsidedly at the phone (on the other end, Jane was doing the same thing, splayed across the bed with her gaudy, too-tight dress-of-the-day thrown haphazardly across the room) as she hummed contemplatively. "Well, you should tell her you love her, of course-"

"Of course."  
"And that you miss her, since you haven't seen her since your assignment began. You should tell her that you miss having her near you, the way she curls into your arms when you sleep together and how you always wake up tangled together." Maura's smile was faint as she continued to clean herself of the day's grime and sank lower into the tub. She heard Jane draw a deep breath on the other side of the phone and faint rustling.

"I'd tell her I missed her scent, and the way she sounds when we're having sex," she grinned devilishly when she heard the sharp intake of breath and scraped her fingers over her skin as she continued speaking, "and her taste on my tongue."

"God, Maur."

(The heated rasp in Jane's voice made Maura's stomach flutter and clench and do all other manner of wonderful things, and she dragged her nails teasingly across the inside of her thigh).

"But that's just what I would tell my wife, I don't know what you would tell yours," Maura said coyly.

Her fingers slipped (coincidentally, really!) further down her stomach and she dragged in a harsh breath, anticipating slipping those last few inches down just to be interrupted by Jane's throaty rasp. "Don't even think about it. I can hear you, Maur, I know how you sound when….god, when I tease you, just trailing my fingers across your skin. That's what you're doing right now, isn't it?"

Her tone was knowing and Maura made a disgruntled sound as she grudgingly withdrew her fingers to a (relatively) safer spot, just beneath her breasts. "Where are you right now," Jane asked breathlessly, her voice catching in the middle of her question.

"Bathtub, I just got home before you called."

"Go to our bed."

Maura slid out of the recessed tub and hastily toweled off before she picked up her phone and went into the bedroom, slinking onto their bed (putting on a show for Jane even though she wasn't there) and laying (decadently) splayed across it. "Jane?"

"Are you in bed?"

"Yes." Her fingers again began tracing spirals and whorls across her warm skin, just teasing the edges of her erogenous areas as she waited for Jane to speak again.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm, hmmm, dragging my fingers over my ribs, just-" Her back arched and she gasped as a finger trailed over the sensitive skin just beneath her breast (on the other end, Jane was furiously biting her lip and imagining the exact expression on Maura's face, one of exhilaration and breathless anticipation).

"Touch yourself," Jane ordered over the phone.

"I am," Maura quipped breathlessly, teasing them both (tortuous as it was for her) and continuing to drag her nails over her skin. "Be specific, Jane."

"Jesus, Maur, you – hips, touch there."

Maura slid her palms over her abdomen, muscles clenching, and her nails tripped over the faint protrusion of her pelvic bone, drawing a quiet moan from her lips. She heard a muffled thump and panting over the phone line and her fingers slid inward. "Jay, I want-"

"Fingers, Maur – inside, now." Jane was half coherent, her quickening breaths giving Maura incentive to ghost her fingers over her sex and only briefly tease herself before she slipped two in (she vaguely noted how aroused she was from simply being on the phone with Jane before her attention was otherwise occupied). For a couple minutes, the only sounds were of desperate pants and quiet pleas (from Maura) for more, firm rebuttals and words to keep going coming from the phone.

Maura's hips lifted from the bed, toes curled and digging into the bedspread as she threw her head back, slicking her fingers in and out of her sex, barely cognizant of the quiet curses coming through the phone. Her other hand (which had been holding onto the bedspread like a lifeline) skipped across her skin and gathered some of her arousal before sliding over her clit. She arched further and keened, feet scrabbling for purchase as they slid on the smooth bedspread.

"Jane!-"

She heard Jane whimper, a sudden cessation of all sound (Maura's pulse jumped; she _knew_ what happened next), and then a low, drawn out moan that sounded like it was _right there_ (Jane, without Maura's weight to pin her, had thrown herself onto her side and her lips were next to the phone) and Maura slicked her fingers faster over her clit, barreling headlong into orgasm and keening with her fingers buried in her sex and Jane's name on her lips.

As her breath began to slow (pulse still pounding in her ears and warming her body), she heard Jane laugh quietly. "Never thought I'd be doing that." Maura made an agreeing sound, sprawled gracelessly across the bed with disheveled hair and glowing, dewy skin, surrounded by rumpled blankets. "That good, huh?"

Jane's voice was teasing and Maura tried to scowl at the device by her head (really, she did, but just couldn't find the will to be irritated by the tone, for some reason) and ended up smiling and biting her lip instead. "Very good," she said lowly, voice rough and soaked with sex. "We need to keep phone sex in mind," she said quietly, still getting her bearings and listening to Jane's calming breaths, "it is…._fantastic_."

* * *

"Hello? Maur, you up still?" Jane called quietly as she walked into their apartment late at night, head swinging inquisitively. It was well past the time that work had ended for most employees at the police department, so Jane felt comfortably confident that Maura was home.

(And, she _may_ have called the station to see if she had left. The paperwork could wait another day, it's not like it was _going_ anywhere. And anyway, if her boss got on her ass, she could always claim she'd been exhausted and didn't want to forget anything. Plausible deniability was everything.)

"Maur?" She peered over the couch, not surprised to find it abandoned for the night, blanket folded neatly on the armrest and remote sitting on the coffee table next to a couple magazines.

Jane heard faint shuffling in the kitchen and found Bass bumping up against the counter as he shuffled toward a plate of strawberries. "Hey, bud, that actually looks like a good idea." She stepped around him to the fridge and found a bowlful of strawberries, munching happily as the tortoise (Maura would be so happy she actually called him that, she thought with an eye roll) extended his beak toward a ripe piece of fruit. "Ya know, I actually missed you too, Bass. I didn't think it was possible, but you kinda grew on me."

One beady eye glanced at her askance and then the reptile seemed to bob his head in agreement before returning his attention to his meal, and Jane shook her head as she replaced the strawberries in the fridge (she _was_ exhausted, thinking a freaking animal could understand her). "Alright, I'm going to bed, enjoy, Bass, see ya in the morning." The tortoise (whoo!) ducked his head again as Jane stepped around him and she crept toward the bedroom, slipping through the cracked open door (Bass doesn't like to be confined to one part of the apart, according to Maura) and blindly working at the buttons of her slacks, leaving them to puddle on the floor as she yanked her button down from her shoulders and undid her bra, pulling out from under her tank top as she neared the bed.

In the faint light provided by a street light outside the window, she could see Maura sleeping on her side of the bed, head pillowed against her arm and mouth open slightly as small snores escaped. Jane smiled lazily, pulling back the covers to slip into bed, immediately relaxing as the soft sheets (okay, so maybe there was something to the whole thread count versus price thing Maura liked to go on about) and comforting scent of home and Maura and_ them_ washed over her. She scooted over until she could feel Maura's heat radiating and laid her arm across her waist, kneading the small of her back lightly as she flung a leg across one of Maura's, nuzzling against the crown of her head to find the most comfortable position.

Her wife murmured and shifted slightly, molding herself more tightly against Jane's front and her hand came up between them, curling loosely in the space between them as her breath washed across Jane's clavicle. Jane's eyes drooped as exhaustion swept over her and she nosed deeper into Maura's hair, limbs heavy and mind fuzzy as she felt the last vestiges of consciousness leave her, happily ensconced in her wife's arms.

(In the morning, Maura would wake up slowly, more rested than she had been in the past three weeks, and would, once she realized Jane was actually there and not just some figment of her imagination, proceed to wake her rather….pleasantly. _Very_ pleasantly).

* * *

Not even sorry about the smut. Whoo for phone sex! Seriously, just verbally talking about what you want to do to someone is one of the biggest turn ons ever, for me at least.


	14. Responsibilities

Apologies for the wickedly long wait, but between corn season and my knee surgery delaying any ability and/or inclination I had toward writing, this chapter has been long coming. Also, it was actually half written when I reset my laptop and it was deleted, so I had to start from scratch. Although, I'm actually more happy with this version than the previous one so, se la vie *shrugs*

* * *

Ages 33 &amp; 31

Jane trudged up to the apartment door, struggling to stick the key into the keyhole on the first try (this was nothing out of the ordinary, judging by the numerous scratches and small dents surrounding the hole) and grunted when the key turned to the left and she heard the small snick as the door unlocked. She went inside, shutting the door with her boot, and set her keys and wallet on the table by the door, tossing her jacket over the small chair and toeing off her scuffed up boots by the table. She slunk into the kitchen, rooting through the fridge for a beer, and sighed as the first, bitter taste of barley slid past her tongue. She heard a sound from the bedroom and called out after taking another pull, "Maur? You home?"

"In here, Jane, I'll be right out!" A couple muffled thumps (they sounded suspiciously like their drawers, she was sure she recognized the particular squeak their lowest one made) and Maura walked into the living room in a beat up shirt up Jane's, thin enough to see her wife wasn't wearing a bra, and little else, by the looks of it. "Hello, Jay, how was your day?" She swayed toward her wife (all hips and smooth legs and hooded eyes) until she was pressed to the far side of the island, standing on tiptoe so she could lean across the counter and cup Jane's cheek.

(The fact that Jane was also afforded a front row seat to the best set of boobs she'd ever laid eyes on was completely coincidental, honest!)

"Uhm, ah, it was – yeeeaaah." Jane closed her eyes against the tempting vision before her and took another sip from her beer.

When her eyes opened again, Maura was smirking at her, hazel eyes sparking with mischief and had somehow managed to drag the loose collar of the shirt lower. Jane's eyes seemed glued to the plentiful cleavage on display and she didn't notice Maura's wandering hand until it had cupped her chin and gently shut her gaping mouth. "Flies, Jane," she said playfully.

Jane shook her head and rubbed her face, groaning loudly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to turn into a teenage boy, I'm just tired, babe."

Maura's expression became concerned and she rounded the edge of the island to wrap her arms around Jane's waist, laying her head against her shoulder. "Long day?" Her breath washed across Jane's neck, fingers playing with the short hairs at her nape (awakening her senses more than they had been all day, goosebumps racing across her skin and the smell of fresh laundry and honey filling her nose) as she pressed closer. "I thought you would be home earlier, it's past eight."

"Me too, Maur." Jane set down the bottle and returned Maura's hug, setting her cheek atop her head and inhaling more of her scent. "But we had to run down a suspect, chased him down four blocks before we caught him and then I had the _fortune_," said sarcastically with an almost audible eye roll, "of interrogating the asshole. Got him for attempted murder, though, as well as evading arrest and assaulting an officer," she finished smugly.

"I'm proud of you, Jay," she said quietly, smiling up at Jane (she somehow managed to look simultaneously coy and absurdly delighted, like Jane had solved the world's problems in a day) before standing on her toes to kiss her softly. "I have news, as well."

She took Jane's hands and pulled her toward the bedroom. "I received a call from the Governor earlier today," she began, slipping her hands beneath Jane's dark shirt to press fingers against the velvety skin of her abdomen, tickling the hard ridges of muscle and moving closer. "He had an important matter to discuss with me that affects us both."

"Oh yeah?" Jane's eyes were dark and her hands shook as they skimmed over Maura's shoulders, halting the movement of her hands over her stomach. "What happened?"

"He asked me to take over the position of Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

Jane blinked for a second, then a radiant smile broke through and she dipped her head for a kiss, dancing in place. "Seriously, that's fantastic! Oh my God, Maur!" Her weariness suddenly washed away with excitement and joy, Jane picked up Maura and twirled her around, pressing her against the wall by the bedroom door.

Maura's legs wrapped around her waist and her arms slid behind Jane's neck, playing with her hair as the brunette planted kisses across the expanse of skin bared by the overlarge shirt. "You – ah! – don't mind that I accepted without speaking with you first?" Maura's voice was breathy and her fingers flexed as Jane nipped at her clavicle, nosing at her neck for easier access to her fluttering pulse point.

(It was steadily becoming more difficult to speak coherently, but Maura was determined to get through the conversation before her wife completely destroyed any faculty of hers to think.)

"Jane?" She grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Jane's lips away from her skin, smiling as her wife grumbled plaintively (she could think more clearly without the lips pulling blood to the surface of her skin, but desperately wanted to forgo the conversation so they could get to more pleasurable things). "Are you okay with this? We won't have to move, but I will be responsible for a larger area than just Boston itself. I'll have to travel to different districts occasionally for autopsies, as well as attend events to stay up to date on current-"

Jane cut her off with a kiss and pulled back just enough to speak, although their lips brushed with every word. "Babe, I don't care if you have to travel across the country every week, as long as you're happy with what you're doing, okay? Don't do this because you think you have to, alright?"

She was forthright, staring into Maura's eyes to get her point across, and hazel eyes gleamed with happy tears. "I am, Jay. I want to do this, this job, this city, with you by me."

Jane pecked her nose and laughed when Maura wrinkled her nose, then cupped her thighs for a better grip and walked into the bedroom. Jane's smile was wicked as she laid Maura on the bed and planted her hands on either side of her head, dipping down to kiss her deeply. "Now that that's out of the way, can we celebrate properly?"

* * *

Jane tripped over the furry bundle that was running around her feet and cursed. "Why the hell did I let Korsak talk me into bringing you home?" The pup, a tiny terrier mix with wild fur (actually, rather reminiscent of her own hair, now that she thought about it), wagged her tail frantically and leapt against her leg again, whining for the dish of soft food in Jane's hand. "Okay, okay, calm down you little terror." The pup dug into the bowl with fervor as soon as it hit the floor and Jane leaned against the counter, watching her eat. "Boy, Maur's going to have a field day once she sees you."

As if on cue, she heard the key in their door and the click of Maura's heels on the floor, followed by the clatter of keys on the table by the door and a sigh as she toed off her shoes. "Jane?"

"In here, babe."

Maura appeared with a smile on her lips and eyes glinting happily as she came into the kitchen, intent on kissing Jane good evening. She paused at the island though, eyes trained on the puppy at Jane's feet (she had managed to scatter some food on the floor and proceeded to chase it across the linoleum, then lay splayed out on her back, belly distended with food and eyes half closed) and her brows furrowed in confusion. "Jane, what…"

"Before you go off, just let me tell you it was all Korsak's fault." Jane held her hands up innocently. "He just shoved her into my hands and told me to take her home, I swear it was like a kamikaze attack or something, I didn't even stand a chance!"

(To be perfectly honest, as soon as he had held up the pup, Jane had fallen in love with the guileless eyes and after holding her, feeling her burrow closer to her and nose against the crook of her elbow and sigh in comfort, she had immediately set out for food, a bed, and toys.)

Apparently, Maura didn't buy her story either, as she cocked her hip and crossed her arms, brows lifted incredulously. "Uh huh, and what exactly are we to do with a puppy in our apartment, Jane?"

Jane scrambled for an answer and carded her fingers through her hair. "Uhm, well…" She spied Bass slowly making his way to the corner, where his plate was stored (currently filled with shredded lettuce) and pointed at him. "We've already got a tortoise, one more pet won't make a difference! It's not like she takes up a lot of room!" Jane turned pleading eyes on Maura and stuck her lower lip out just a little to try and sway Maura's decision. She saw the moment certainty faded to indecision and mentally fist pumped when her wife sighed in resignation.

"Fine. But," she held up a finger when Jane grinned and fixed a stern look on her, "she's your responsibility, Jane."

"I know, I know. Feed, water, potty, I got this." She bounced from foot to foot excitedly and, the second Maura lowered her hand, swooped in to crush her to her chest. "Thank you, thank you, babe!" She kissed the side of Maura's head and swung her in a circle, laughing happily, and the pup decided she wanted in on the action. She hopped around their feet madly, yipping and nipping at Jane's pant legs, her butt moving with the force of her wagging tail. Jane set Maura down and kissed her, hands framing her face, and grinned when she moved back.

Maura's thumbs rubbed against her wrists and she returned the look, glancing down as the pup whined by her foot. "Jane, I believe your first responsibility has begun. I think the puppy just peed on the floor."

* * *

The group of friends stumbled through the door of the apartment, bags of snacks and beer in hand, and Jane dumped hers by the door, toeing off her boots (she could still hear Maura's voice in her head, 'Jane, do you realize how long it takes me to get mud out of the carpet, versus you just taking your shoes off at the door?' and had no wish to repeat that) and stepping over Bass on her way to the tv.

"Shoes off, guys! That means you, Frankie."

"Yeah, yeah, Janie, don't get your panties in a twist."

Jane looked over her shoulder at her brother, a disgusted look on her face. "Don't ever say that word to me again."

Frankie's lips twisted in a smirk and he opened his mouth (this was too good an opportunity to pass up, especially since Jane had yet to let him live down the Great Burrito Incident of two months ago) when he was interrupted by a furry mass that launched itself at his legs. "Oh, hey, you're cute," he said, picking up the squirming pup and laughing as she liked his jaw. "Janie, she yours?"

"Yeah, Korsak foisted her on me."

"I did no such thing!" Korsak denied vehemently, placing his hand over his heart in mock offense. He reached over to scratch the pup's ears and smiled. "How's she doing, Jane?"

"Pretty good, after the first couple nights anyway. I think I spent more time on the couch that first week than I have in the past few years." Jane flipped channels until she found the pre-game interviews and then strode into the kitchen. "Damn pup wasn't potty trained, and she peed on Maura's heels one too many times."

The puppy looked up at Frankie with wide eyes and grinned a canine grin, all teeth and tongue, and he laughed as she squirmed out of his grip. "And Maura isn't immune to those puppy eyes?"

"By this point, I don't think crocodile tears would do anything," the brunette said with a smile. She set a bowl on the counter and tore open a bag of chips while Frost rooted through the drawers for a spoon. "But we got it done, didn't we, Jo?" The puppy yipped and wiggled her butt happily (she was sitting on Jane's foot and appeared to have no intention of moving anytime soon) and Jane smiled. "That's right, Jo, good girl!"

"That's what you decided for a name, then?"

"Yeah, Jo Friday; ya know, from Dragnet?"

Korsak nodded and Frankie scoffed. "Of course, you would name a pet after a detective in a cop show." He playfully shoved his sister and she smacked his shoulder.

"It's a damn good show, you ass, and it's no different than Maur naming _her_ pet after a medical examiner!"

Frankie pouted and rubbed his shoulder, but Jane only rolled her eyes and shoved a six pack of beer into his hands, dislodging Jo as she walked into the living room. She sat on the couch and set the bowl of chips and container of salsa on the table, leaning over to dip a chip into it and take a bite. Frankie sat by her side, the six pack at his feet, and Korsak sat heavily in the other seat, settling comfortably into the cushions. Frost's head swiveled from person to person, a frown on his face, and then a mischievous expression crossed his face. He set his handful of snacks on the coffee table and then sat suddenly in Frankie's lap, circling his arms around his neck and laughing as Frankie immediately freaked out.

(No one noticed, but Jane whipped out her phone and snapped some pictures as Frost attempted to plant a wet kiss on Frankie's cheek, holding a hand to his cheek to try and force his head closer. Blackmail material for the next year, baby!)

Frost eventually ended up shoved onto the ground between the couch and coffee table and Jo immediately mobbed him, hopping all over his lap and licking every inch of skin she could reach. Frost moved out of the small area and laid down with a pillow beneath his head so he could see the tv and pet Jo at the same time, and Frankie passed around bottles as they all settled in for the game.

Maura found them in much the same positions when she walked through the door a couple hours later, bottles scattered on the tabletop and on the floor around bodies lounging lazily on the chairs (sans Frost, who was passed out on the floor with Jo snoozing in the crook of his arm) as the last inning of the game progressed. "Good afternoon, detectives. Jane," she said with a smile, swooping in to peck the crown of Jane's head.

Frankie peered at her, bleary eyed, and smiled hazily. "Hey, Maura, come join us!" He gestured broadly at the room and Korsak chuckled when Jane backhanded him in the stomach.

"Shut up, you dumbass," she hissed, gesturing with her bottle at Frost on the ground. "Don't want to wake sleeping beauty now, do ya?"

While Frankie contemplated it, Maura rounded the edge of the couch and stepped daintily over Frankie's outstretched legs to sit in Jane's lap, arms around her neck to play with her hair while she dipped in for a light kiss. "Enjoying the game, sweetheart?"

"Uh huh."

(Nevermind the fact that Jane's attention had been far diverted from the baseball game occurring onscreen; instead, her gaze was lost in Maura's hazel eyes, free hand tracing the fabric over her hip, dipping just beneath the silk skirt to tease skin briefly before returning to the maddening circles she was making.)

Frankie suddenly cheered, leaping to his feet with his hands in the air, and Frost startled hard, waking Jo so she started yipping loudly. In the ensuing chaos, Jane and Maura continued sitting on the couch, Jane rolling her eyes as Frankie danced merrily around the tight space between the coffee table and tv, and Maura smiling (almost smirking) against her temple. They both looked over as Frankie tripped over Frost's extended legs and fell to his knees. Jo ran over to play with the new human that had suddenly fell into her domain (also known as the ground and anything else lower than two foot high), tugging at his shirt with small, sharp teeth. Jane groaned and laughed, hand covering her eyes while Maura giggled into her shoulder, and Korsak rumbled a laugh beside them, enjoying the show the two men and puppy were putting on.


	15. Origins

Last chapter! Thanks for coming along on the ride, it's been awesome! Let me know if there's anything you want to suggest I write, I'm taking a brief hiatus to focus on drawing [which I've also been neglecting in the wake of surgery], but then I'm gonna dive into the Pitch Perfect universe. Drop in if you're interested, if not, I'll see ya back here sometime!

Respectfully Yours,

Cheyanne

P.S. Not even joking guys, there were houses for sale in Beacon Hill that were over ten mil. I can't even _fathom_ a fraction of that amount of money, and here's a home with like, six thousand square feet, that costs _ten million dollars_. What the fuck.

P.P.S. Huh. Just realized I rated this fic M for swearing and eventual sexiness and, while there has been swearing and sexiness galore, there hasn't been any actual smut. So, I shall flex my smut writing muscles and deliver this beauty to you! Enjoy!

* * *

Ages 34 &amp; 32

"Hey, Maur, you got the COD for the body we fished out of the bay this morning?" Jane waltzed into Maura's office and cocked her head to the side when her wife didn't answer. Her eyes were locked on the screen before her, eyebrows furrowed and lips barely moving as her eyes flicked across the screen. "Babe?"

Maura startled a little and looked up apologetically. "I'm sorry, Jane. Did you need something?"

"Uhm, yeah…the cause of death for the swimmer?" Maura nodded and handed a couple papers to the brunette distractedly, already focused again on her laptop. Jane glanced at the papers and her mouth quirked up in a smile. "Maur?" She waited until Maura's eyes looked at her to wave the papers lazily. "These are blank."

Maura blinked incomprehensibly, then her lips opened a little as her cheeks pinked and she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Jane, I am a little distracted today."

"I can tell. Care to share?" She smiled winsomely and planted her hip on the desk, leaning toward her wife.

"I have been…doing research, today."

"Okaaay, and?..." Maura shook her head again and turned the laptop around for Jane to see. House listings, along with pictures and descriptions, were bared to the detective's curious gaze.

(Admittedly, Jane had been a little worried by Maura's uncharacteristic lack of focus, and thought something serious was going on. The fact that she was looking at houses – very expensive, expansive, and grandiose ones – was as settling as much as it also set butterflies fluttering in her stomach.)

"Houses, Maur? Why?"

Maura pushed back from her desk and stood, walking around to stand in front of Jane. Her hands settled around her waist, tracing light patterns over the fitted jacket she was wearing. "I think…" Her eyes flicked up to Jane's and back down to an area somewhere around her navel, dancing across the material covering velvety skin. "We ought to consider moving."

"Why?" Jane's tone was curious and genuine, not raised in irritation as Maura had feared, and she chanced a glance up to further assuage her worries. Kind, gentle brown eyes stared at her, head canted to one side in interest.

Maura, emboldened, kept her gaze and stepped closer so thighs were pressed together and her heels fitted neatly between Jane's booted feet. "It is crowded in our current apartment, especially when we have guests over. You and I constantly have to maneuver around each other when we're both in the kitchen, and we frequently have to step over Bass and Jo."

Jane nodded in encouragement (eyes bright with interest, cogs almost visibly turning as she thought of other, similar situations they'd been in, especially since Jo's arrival) as her wife continued. "I believe we should, at least, consider inquiring into larger homes. Possibly…something more permanent, as well?" Hesitantly, she leaned against Jane's body, noses brushing as her eyes slipped shut. She waited with bated breath, grip tightening a little on the hem of her jacket.

"You want…our own place?"

"It would seem so, wouldn't it?" Maura smiled playfully and kissed the dimple that appeared on the coattails of Jane's smile. "I think we're established enough to comfortably buy our own house, Jay. What do you think?"

"I think," Jane ducked to kiss Maura full on the lips, "we need to take some time off and find a realtor." Maura squeezed Jane tightly and peppered her face with kisses. Jane laughed as she backed up just enough to look at Maura. "Just as long we don't end up in some humongous, ten bedroom, six thousand square foot monstrosity, I'm fine with anything."

* * *

"Well…it's only," Jane glanced at the pamphlet in her hands and rolled her eyes a little, "forty five hundred square feet. Way to keep under my specifics, Maur." The air rushed from her lungs as Maura gently backhanded her in the stomach, leaving the brunette bent at the waist and trying to catch her breath as Maura followed the realtor further into the large house. "Damnit, where did you go?"

Jane trailed through the house, searching vacant rooms filled with sunlight and swirling motes of dust as each opened door disturbed the air flow (she silently admitted to herself that the house was, for lack of a better word, fucking gorgeous, but she had seen the price on the back of the pamphlet and already talked herself out of expecting anything to come of it) before moving further back. She followed the low rise of voice into a large, open kitchen with plentiful cupboards and large windows that spilled sunlight in so it was comfortably warm even without any heat in the house. French doors led to a yard and, partially hidden by some well kept bushes, a guest house was just visible.

"Oh, Jane," Maura said excitedly, whirling with bright eyes and a smile on her lips, "this house is fantastic!" She went on about the pros and cons of the house and Jane smiled and nodded, hands half tucked into the pockets of her jeans. The realtor subtly stepped outside, shutting the doors behind herself to afford them a modicum of privacy (although her eyes not-so-subtly checked them out through the windows every few seconds) and Jane stepped closer.

"You really like this one?"

"Oh, Jay, it's…" Maura was at an uncharacteristic loss for words and settled for gesturing at the kitchen at large, shrugging helplessly.

Jane nodded again and leaned back against the enormous island (seriously, they could probably both lay on it and still be comfortable), arms crossed. "Okay, what about the price? You realize it's over a mil – God, I can't even – a _million_ fucking dollars, right?" Jane's hand swept over her face as she raised her brows incredulously.

Maura smiled gently and crossed over to her, heels clicking gently on the tiles. "Jane, between both of our incomes and the money I received from my grandparents in trust, we will be able to comfortably afford this." Her hand cupped Jane's cheek, thumb brushing the corner of her mouth and gently rubbing away the stress lines there. "This place is amazing, Jay. It's so – so…"

"Open. Light. It feels comfortable here," Jane leaned into Maura's palm and pulled her in by her hip. "Do you want to make an offer?"

* * *

Jane watched the moving van pull away from the curb and shut the door (their door, their own damn door!) quietly, padding on bare feet through the house until she found her wife sitting on the sofa that was set haphazardly in the middle of what would eventually be their living room, staring out the bay windows at the setting sun.

"Maur?" Golden hair swayed as she turned to face Jane, hazel eyes gleaming with moisture. Jane quickly rounded the couch and sat beside her, opening her arms for Maura to nestle into. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, not a thing." There was a quiet sniffle, and Maura's nose nuzzled Jane's shoulder before twinkling eyes glanced up at her. "My amygdala and my lacrimal gland have a connection I can't really control."

Jane snorted and tickled Maura's hip. "Google mouth."

Maura grinned and pushed against Jane's side until she was splayed awkwardly on the couch beneath the honey blonde. "So, whatever shall we do with the rest of today?" She glanced out the window at the rapidly darkening evening, tapping her finger against her lips in mock thought and simultaneously circling her hips maddeningly over Jane's thigh. "I suppose I could start unpacking some boxes upstairs, or begin sorting through my books; there _is_ a library upstairs, after all."

She stood from the couch (smirking inwardly as she took in Jane's blown pupils and flushed skin) and slunk from the living room, giggling madly when she heard the brunette curse and stumble off the couch. Thumping steps as she chased Maura upstairs, and she laughed as she just evaded long fingers in her flight upstairs. Maura just made it into the bedroom before Jane caught her, pushing her against the wall by the door after grabbing her wrist.

"You _tease_. You damn _tease_." Her words whispered hotly over Maura's skin as fingers dug pleasantly into the skin at her waist, pinning her against the wall.

Maura tilted her head back to brush a kiss across Jane's chin and smiled challengingly. "What will you do about it, Jay?"

Jane's eyes widened briefly, then her nostrils flared and she effortlessly pulled Maura away from the wall, pushing her onto the bed. Before she could slide back, her pants had disappeared and Jane had knelt before her, kissing up her ankles, knees, thighs (pausing at that damn ticklish spot just above her hip to leave a bruising mark) and parting her button down to continue pressing lips to flushed skin. Maura's legs wrapped around her waist and were quickly pushed apart, held to the bed so she couldn't move.

Jane hovered over her, one knee on the bed between her legs, eyes like coals as they stared through her with intent. "I think," she murmured, brushing her lips over Maura's briefly before nosing her chin up to suckle the skin at her neck, "I'll see how you like it." One hand continued to hold her leg still, her knee pushing at the other to hold her open, and her free hand trailed teasingly over her stomach. Maura fell back, Jane following her so her body covered the smaller one beneath her.

Slipping a couple fingers beneath her underwear, Jane teased silky skin as she smirked against her neck (she knew she'd get hell for marking her skin, but the pale column of her throat was so tempting) and trailed her fingers through damp curls before sitting back and pulling her hand from within her underwear.

Maura cried out as Jane's warmth left her and opened her eyes to find smoldering, blown pupils staring victoriously down at her. "Jaaaane," she pouted, sitting up on her elbows. The shirt slipped from her shoulders, baring a tantalizing amount of skin (showing off the impressive bruises visible as well, and didn't Jane feel good knowing _she_ had put them there) and the pale fabric of her bra.

Jane smirked, refusing to give in just yet – even though that damn pout was begging her to kiss those lips – and stared at the vision beneath her a moment longer. When Maura bit her lip, Jane ducked in and kissed her hard, pushing the shirt off her arms completely, unhooking her bra and tossing it behind her, and lifting her other leg onto the bed so she laid comfortably in the cradle of Maura's hips.

"Don't tease anymore, Jay," Maura said breathlessly.

Jane cradled her head in a hand, turning her face to the side so she could nip at her jaw and ear. "Are you sure? It's so much _fun_." She punctuated her words with a thrust of her hips and relished in the gasp that slipped from her wife's lips (the way breasts pressed against hers, abdominal muscles contracting as powerful thighs clenched around her hips, searching for friction) before pushing onto her elbows to descend slowly down Maura's body. She nipped once more at the blossoming bruise at her pulse before brushing kisses across her shoulders and sternum, teasing her breasts until Maura was crying out into the dusky light of the bedroom (fingers digging into her shoulders, leg jerking at her waist) and shifted so she could continue to suckle at her nipple while her hand followed the curves of Maura's waist to the band of her underwear.

Her wife keened when long fingers teased her sex, shifting her hips restlessly under Jane's pinning weight. Jane smiled around her breast as she sank two fingers to the knuckle and Maura's body bowed sharply, breast pushed closer to her face as her back left the mattress. Keeping a slow rhythm that left Maura whimpering and scratching at her shoulders, she descended until she was level with bucking hips and removed her fingers, much to Maura's distress.

Jane yanked her underwear down her legs and slipped her fingers (still wet, scent mouthwatering so close to the source) back into her sex, her other hand slung across her stomach to keep her from moving too much, and pressed lips, then teeth, to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Maura moaned loudly as blood rushed to the surface as Jane bit and nipped, fingers moving faster. She slipped another in, dizzy as Maura's musky, familiar scent filled her nose and dragged herself away from the marked skin of her thigh to tongue slick skin, breath puffing over her and making her legs tremble more.

Maura's fingers slipped from her shoulders to her hair and then to the bed, blunt nails dragging across the mattress as she threw her head from side to side, hair a tangled halo around her face. Jane's tongue flicked across Maura's clit and her leg jerked, sliding over her shoulder and opening her up further. Jane hummed as the flavor burst across her tongue and curled her fingers, feeling the familiar flutters clamping around her fingers as Maura moaned lower and her abdomen trembled. With a final curl and thrust of her fingers, tongue pressed hard against her clit, Maura stiffened and cried out, shaking as her orgasm overtook her.

(Beautiful, absolutely breathtaking as her chest heaved, back bowed theatrically as she seemed suspended in place for a time, thighs locked over her shoulders and heels pressed hard into her back, the scent and taste and sound of her wife coming apart at the seams making Jane's sex flutter with sympathetic spasms.)

Jane's fingers worked slowly in Maura's sex as her muscles gradually loosened, drawing a few more, lingering tremors from her as she licked at her sex hungrily. Jane stuck each finger in her mouth and curled her tongue around the digits, cleaning them under Maura's eager gaze before ascending her body again and pressing their lips together.

Maura's hands rubbed up and down the expanse of her back, gradually working beneath her old shirt and curling slightly so nails dragged along bare skin, goose bumps rising in their wake. With a wolfish grin, Maura rolled them over and hovered over the brunette, bare and dewy in the last rays of the dying sunlight. Dexterous fingers pulled her shirt over her head and, through the curtain of wild hair partially obscuring her vision, Jane spied the grin on Maura's lips and groaned in anticipation.

* * *

The repetitive, annoying sound of vibrating woke Jane from her sprawled sleep, arm and leg thrown over Maura's form and blanket covering her from the hips down. Her arm searched (flopped, really, as she was rather uncoordinated after the extremely pleasurable evening she'd spent with Maura) for the source of the noise and grasped her phone with clumsy fingers.

"…'zolli…"

Eyes still shut and mostly asleep, Jane listened to the call, waking quickly as the information given to her woke her brain from its semi-unconscious state. "Yeah, be there in twenty." She ended the call and pulled the phone far enough away to peer blearily at the time (3.17AM, oh my God, she'd only been asleep for four hours, and…it was only thirty seven degrees outside. Fuck.) before rolling out of bed.

She searched blindly for her clothes as Maura's phone went off on the other side of the bed and heard quiet murmurs from her wife. Soft thumps as bare feet touched onto the hardwood floors, gray and grainy in the bare moonlight streaking through the curtainless window, and a warm hand at her hip as the honey blonde brushed by her on her way to the dresser by the door. They slipped into clean clothes and helped each other locate their shoes (sensible boots for Jane, some fru-fru funny name she couldn't even pronounce type of heel for Maura) and, after Jane attached her gun holster and badge to her belt, they left.

(Maura wrapped herself in warm wool and a knit hat and gloves, staring in concern as Jane waved off anything other than her long, heavy coat, ignoring the proffered gloves and turning up her collar to ward off the chill in the air.)

When they arrived at the scene, a myriad of lights were flashing, cop cars surrounding a nondescript house nestled between two slightly larger homes. "Rizzoli, homicide, Victor 825." Jane brushed beneath the police tape, holding it up for Maura as they both walked into the house.

They found Korsak inside speaking with a uni while Frost lingered on the fringe of the room, looking paler than normal and steadfastly refusing to look anywhere near the dead man tied to the chair in the center of the room. The women made their way over and while Maura began examining the body (the long, wide rip at across the man's throat no longer weeping blood but grisly nonetheless as muscle and sinew was bared in a macabre way), Jane's eyes cast about the immediate area. She grunted and ducked, snapping her fingers for a crime scene tech to take some photos before picking up the object she'd found. Jane's eyes were hard as she stood, holding the delicate tea cup in a gloved hand by the handle as she glared venomously at the innocuous piece of china.

"Shit, is that…"

Jane nodded at Korsak's question. "The Surgeon is back, the bastard left his calling card. This is going to be a long case."


End file.
